starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Палпатин
; раньше указывалось 178 см The New Essential Guide to Characters |Цвет волос=Рыжие; в старости — белые(седые) |Цвет глаз=Голубые; на тёмной стороне — жёлтые |Имплантанты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=*Восход Империи (эпоха) * Восстание (эпоха) * Новая Республика (эпоха) |Принадлежность= * Орден лордов ситов * Галактическая Республика * Конфедерация независимых систем * Галактическая Империя |Учителя=Дарт Плэгас |Ученики=*Дарт Мол * Верджер (была кандитатом) * Дарт Тиранус * Дарт Вейдер * Мара Джейд * Люмия * Кронал * Люк Скайуокер |position=Сенатор от Набу, Канцлер Старой Республики, Император, Тёмный владыка ситов |weapon= Тёмная сторона Силы, Световой меч }} Палпати́н, также известный как Дарт Си́диус ( ), — последний Верховный Канцлер Республики и первый император Галактической Империи, обладавший огромной мощью: его не смогли убить ни Мейс Винду, ни Йода, ни другие джедаи. Он был тёмным лордом ситов, который придерживался Правила двух, правила Ордена лордов ситов и был самым влиятельным лордом, которого когда-либо знала Галактика. Также он имел острый интеллект и был способен предвидеть различные варианты будущего: фактически именно он превратил Старую Республику в Империю и уничтожил почти всех джедаев. На всё это у Палпатина ушли десятилетия упорного труда. Сит начал свой путь к абсолютной власти, став сенатором. Затем, используя свои способности к манипуляции, хитроумие и могущество тёмной стороны Силы, он стал верховным канцлером и пробыл в этой должности восемь лет, постепенно увеличивая свою власть и превращая демократический режим Республики в диктатуру. Все эти годы и после Палпатин постоянно устраивал различные интриги, такие как клонирование джедая Джоруса К’баота и постройка фабрики по производству своих же клонов на Биссе; убийства и запугивания неугодных политических противников; развязывание различных военных и политических конфликтов; постоянное внесение поправок в конституцию, наделяющих его всё новыми полномочиями, и так далее. Именно Палпатин вверг Галактику в сепаратистский кризис и Войны клонов, именно он был руководителем и манипулятором обеих сторон этого конфликта — Республики и Конфедерации независимых систем; именно он руководил всем ходом этой войны, направленной на уничтожение джедаев, которые могли помешать ему достичь абсолютной власти. В 19 ДБЯ Палпатин склонил на тёмную сторону Энакина Скайуокера, который получил после этого имя Дарт Вейдер. Это событие стало роковым для всех жителей галактики и оставшихся в живых джедаев. В тот же день Палпатин преобразовал Старую Республику в Галактическую Империю. На протяжении двух десятков лет Палпатин единолично правил Галактикой, окончательно уничтожив последние оплоты демократии, включая Сенат. В 4 ПБЯ, во время Эндорской битвы, Сидиус погиб на борту второй Звезды Смерти в возрасте 86 лет от руки своего ученика Дарта Вейдера, который с помощью сына вернулся на cветлую сторону и восстановил равновесие в Силе. Тайные знания древних ситов помогли Сидиусу сохранить своё сознание после смерти. Дух сита отправился на Бисс и вселился в тело своего клона. После этого он возродил Империю и был близок к уничтожению Новой Республики, но вскоре почти всех клонов Палпатина уничтожил Карнор Джакс. На Ондероне он попытался вселиться в тело Энакина Соло, однако был подстрелен его отцом; затем дух сита перехватил смертельно раненный джедай Эмпатойайос Бранд, намертво заключил его в себе и, погибнув, унёс дух Палпатина с собой в Силу. Так Дарт Сидиус, один из величайших в истории лордов ситов, был окончательно побеждён. Биография Юность С раннего возраста Палпатин отличался от своих сверстников, братьев и сестер. Он ощущал в себе большую власть и верил, что может многое изменить не только в своей семье, но и в галактике. Позже отец признал, что считал его слишком высокого мнения о себе, а так же упомянул жестокий огонь в его глазах. Умный и очень амбициозный, Палпатин желал, чтобы его семья занимала более активную позицию в политике Набу, и таким образом увеличивала своё богатство и власть, однако вскоре разочаровался, узнав, что он был одинок в этом честолюбии. Палпатин считал, что отец его не понимает, как и остальные члены семьи. Испытывая отвращение к некомпетентности своего отца, и взбешенный готовностью матери мириться с положением семьи, Палпатин с детства желал убить отца и скрывал это многие годы. Для всей галактики же не существовало никаких точных сведений о родословной и семье Палпатина, а информации о его детстве и молодости было чрезвычайно мало. Отчёты, имеющие отношение к его родословной и непосредственным членам семьи, загадочным образом исчезли по наступлению Нового порядка.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary Предполагалось, что эти отчеты были уничтожены, чтобы скрыть настоящую личность сита. Место рождения Палпатин родился на планете Набу, болотном мире Сектора Чоммель в Среднем Кольце. Сам Палпатин утверждал, что родился в столице планеты Тиде— городе на реке СоллиStar Wars: Complete Locations, однако нет никаких фактов, подтверждающих эти сведения. Семья Палпатин был старшим сыном. Отца звали Косинга, а имя матери так и осталось неизвестным, но оба родителя были высокого происхождения, поскольку Палпатина описывали как дворянина.Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Он не был единственным ребёнком в семье: существование отдалённой племянницы, Эдерлатх Паллопидес (род. 4 ДБЯ) указывает, что Палпатин имел по крайней мере одного брата или сестру, чьё имя неизвестно.Dark Empire Sourcebook В комиксе «Боба Фетт: Трофей» было упоминание об Волпау, троюродном брате Палпатина, который погиб на Убууге и которого везли на Корусант для кремации. Дарт Плэгас и Дарт Сидиус Первая встреча thumb|right|250px|Юный Палпатин тренируется под присмотром [[Дарт Плэгас|Дарта Плэгаса]] Конкретных фактов о юности Палпатина существует крайне мало, информации о том, как он стал ситом, — ещё меньше. Даже причина, по которой Палпатин пал на тёмную сторону Силы, является загадкой. Единственное, о чём можно говорить с относительной уверенностью, — это то, что чувствительный к Силе Палпатин не был обнаружен Орденом джедаев; вместо этого его дар каким-то образом обнаружил муун Дарт Плэгас, Тёмный лорд ситов. Соглашения Древнее соглашение ситов гласило, что ученики должны убивать кого-то близкого к ним, чтобы продемонстрировать готовность стать ситами.Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels Хотя нет никакой определенной информации относительно подобного действа в случае Палпатина, можно предположить, что если бы Дарт Плэгас придерживался предписаний этого соглашения, то Палпатин был бы обязан совершить это убийство, доказав тем самым свою способность стать учеником сита. Между тем, сам Дарт Сидиус впоследствии приказывал своим собственным ученикам следовать этой заповеди (Дарт Мол почти убил своего мастера — единственное существо, к которому имел некоторую привязанность''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul; Дарт Тиранус убил мастера Сайфо-Диаса, своего самого близкого друга в Ордене джедаевЛабиринт зла; и Дарт Вейдер, который сначала участвовал в убийстве Мейса Винду — джедая, которого он уважал, и затем лично убил многих учеников джедаев«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов»). Из этого можно заключить, что Дарт Сидиус, скорее всего, действительно убил близкого себе человека. Вполне возможен и тот факт, что жертвой меча будущего сита стали упомянутые выше его брат или сестра, так как о событиях их жизни не существует сведений. Посвящение Молодого Палпатина, достойного присоединения к ситам, Дарт Плэгас формально приобщил к Ордену. Те обряды посвящения, которые были засвидетельствованы, показали определенные общие элементы: ученик-новичок опускался на колено, чтобы поклониться предполагаемому мастеру; потом новичок вверял себя мастеру для постижения учения Ордена ситов; затем мастер подтверждал, что новичок добровольно связывал свою судьбу с Орденом ситов. После этого посвящённый формально приобщался к Ордену, объявлялся тёмным лордом ситов и получал новое имя согласно древней традиции ситов. Принимая во внимание тот факт, что Дарт Плэгас строго соблюдал традиции Ордена, можно сделать предположение, что Палпатин стал учеником сита именно так. После Дарта Бейна имена ситов обычно начинались с добавочного ''Дарт — титула, который являлся как бы заголовком имени.Сверхдальний перелёт Много факторов оказывали влияние на вторую часть имени. Один из них, основанный на известных церемониях, показывал, что мастера ситов говорили с самой тёмной стороной Силы и, спрашивая её, находили своего рода вдохновение — ответ в виде имени.новеллизация третьего эпизода Точно неизвестно, что в процессе посвящения испытал Дарт Плэгас, но он решил, что с этого момента Палпатин будет известен как Дарт Сидиус. Ученичество Период ученичества Палпатина продолжался три десятилетия, с 65 ДБЯ по 32 ДБЯ. Во время обучения Плэгас однажды предоставил Сидиусу доступ к множеству ситских голокронов, которые, если судить по тайным письменам на их пирамидальных поверхностях, были наполнены знаниями во времена Дарта Бейна. Джедаи ошибочно полагали, что эти голокроны хранились в архиве в их храме, однако там на самом деле размещались хитроумные подделки, созданные ситами для введения врагов в заблуждение. Как и когда истинные голокроны были подменены ложными, до сих пор неизвестно.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера thumb|left|Дарт ПлэгасБудучи учеником, Сидиус подробно изучал историю ситов, причем деяния как древних лордов ситов, так и более новых, вроде Дарта Бейна. Учение Бейна имело специфический характер, поскольку на нем строились принципы Ордена. Учение Плэгаса было жестоким, зверскими, но, в конечном счёте, оно превратило Палпатина в одного из самых мощных лордов ситов со времён Бейна. Плэгас делал все точно так, как и обещал. Сидиуса ослабляли, запрещали, вынуждали терять то, что он ценил больше всего, и сталкивали лицом к лицу с тем, чего он больше всего боялся. Когда сосуд его души опустел, он был заполнен снова, на сей раз новым кредо, путем темной стороны Силы, ведущим от власти над самим собой, к власти над всеми: Все это было изучено в ожидании окончательной мести Ордена ситов, своим врагам — джедаям. Кроме Плэгаса, только Сидиус знал, что эта месть собой представляет. Это было сформулировано в отдаленные дни лорда Бейна и основано на его собственном поучительном опыте с ситами прошлых времен. Не будет открытой конфронтации. Вместо этого, джедаи и Республика, которой они служат, умрут не от оружия, а от болезни. Республике было предназначено пасть от собственной коррупции; ситы должны были просто ускорить этот процесс. Они облегчили бы войну, убийство, несправедливость и жадность там, где было бы возможно, чтобы показать неверность так называемой демократической системы. Секретный вирус должен был быть внедрен в политическое тело Республики, распространяясь от одного органа к другому, до разрушения всех жизненных систем. Порушенная и раздробленная Республика стала бы легкой добычей для завоевания. Публика, увидевшая ясно зримые недостатки правления слабого, с готовностью подчинится правлению сильного. Плэгас доказал, что являлся превосходным наставником. С самого начала Сидиус учился думать так, как другие, для предупреждения их мыслей и действий (позже это стало ключевой составляющей его восхождения к власти). По прошествии многих десятилетий он стал чрезвычайно могучим в Силе, а его знания путей ситов— исключительными. Убийство Дарта Плэгаса Плэгас был поглощен идеей бессмертия. Он копался в запрещённых учениях и обладал (или стремился обладать) знанием, которое могло спасти умирающих или даже возвратить к жизни умерших.The New Essential Chronology И джедаи, и ситы искали способ жить в течение тысячелетий, но подавляющее большинство попыток не увенчалось успехом. Самые сильные лорды ситов, в особенности Дарт Сион и Дарт Андедду, возможно, знали тайну бессмертия, но она была утеряны или спрятана в неизвестном месте. Плэгас начал свое исследование «от противного»: он стал создавать новую жизнь из ничего. В конечном счёте, Плэгас рассказал Сидиусу про свой эксперимент с мидихлорианами, на которые ему удалось повлиять и сотворить жизнь непосредственно с помощью Силы. Ребёнок, который появился в результате этого эксперимента, потенциально должен был обладать поразительной чувствительностью к Силе, Плэгас был в этом убежден. Сидиус сразу начал подозревать, что реальное намерение Плэгаса состояло в том, чтобы «создать» себе нового ученика, заменив таким образом его. Положение Сидиуса, с его точки зрения, стало небезопасным, и он решил, что узнал всё, что мог от Дарта Плэгаса. Более того, Сидиус взял себе собственного ученика в лице Дарта Мола, использовавшегося как пешку.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас Вскоре после этого он убил Плэгаса, пока тот спал, и объявил себя ситом-учителем. Чтобы то же самое не случилось с ним самим, он держал своих учеников в ежовых рукавицах и совсем немного рассказывал им о Дарте Плэгасе. Большую часть своей жизни Палпатин был настороже, поклявшись, что никогда не совершит ошибки своего учителя, который проявил смертельную беспечность, уснув. Хотя Плэгас умер, можно предположить, что его эксперимент всё-таки осуществился: на отдалённом пустынном мире — Татуине — тридцатилетняя женщина-раб Шми Скайуокер в 42 ДБЯ родила сына, которого назвала Энакином. Хотя многое осталось неизвестным о детстве Скайуокера, его мать говорила, что «у него не было биологического отца». Когда Скайуокер в конечном счёте стал известным по всей галактике, то оказалось, что его потенциал Силы был больше, чем у любого другого существа, когда-либо использовавшего Силу''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза: в одной клетке у него содержалось свыше 20 000 мидихлориан (для сравнения, среднее количество мидихлориан у нечувствительного к Силе человека было меньше, чем 2 500 в клетке).Звезда Смерти (роман)'' Сидиус наблюдал за Скайуокером, пока тот рос, ожидая, что тот может стать намного более могущественным учеником, чем Дарт Мол. Обучение Дарта Мола thumb|left|Палпатин предлагает [[Дарт Мол|Дарту Молу стать своим учеником]] Незадолго до убийства Плэгаса Палпатин уже имел в учениках молодого забрака с планеты Иридония. Стоит отметить явную неслучайность того, что Сидиус выбрал именно забрака, ведь в давние времена ситы высоко ценили забраков за воинское мастерство и активно вели дела на Иридонии, выплачивая непомерно большие суммы, чтобы нанять иридонских забраков. Много позже культура ситов начала вымирать, однако влияние ситов стало частью культуры забраков.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Забраки, как известно, отлично переносили самую сильную физическую боль, но ничто не могло подготовить молодого Мола к зверствам обучения Палпатина. Несмотря на резкость Палпатина, Мол очень уважал его и был до фанатизма предан своему учителю.Дарт Мол: Тёмный Мститель Посещение Храма джедаев Когда Дарт Мол был молод — настолько молод, что впоследствии у него почти не осталось воспоминаний об этом событии — Дарт Сидиус между 54 и 52 ДБЯ водил его в Храм джедаев на Корусанте, при этом они оба замаскировались под туристов. Мощь тёмной стороны предохраняла Сидиуса и Мола от обнаружения их джедаями — до того момента, пока они не пришли непосредственно в Храм. Поскольку здание всё-таки не было доступно для туристов, существовал небольшой риск, что их раскроют. Подгадав момент, в нужной время дня они остановились в Храме, где Сидиус стал указывать Молу на лица различных джедаев, тихо говоря на ухо своему ученику про окончательное уничтожение Ордена джедаев. Мол потом долго помнил острые ощущения, которые он испытывал, глядя на лица своих противников, которые были так близко и не знали о судьбе, которая в конечном счёте ждала их. Посвящение Дарта Мола Вскоре пришло время для заключительного теста Мола. Палпатин отослал его на отдалённый изолированный мир, где на него в течение месяца охотились дроиды-убийцы. Мол боролся так, как мог. Дроиды не давали ему прохода, они гонялись за ним через болота, в горах, поперек пустынь. Он потерял свой рацион в одном из нападений и был вынужден убивать для хлеба насущного. Наконец, истощение и голод взяли свое. Один из дроидов ранил сита в бедро и вынудил скрыться его в пещере. Наконец в конце месяца здесь ослабевший, неспособный даже стоять или идти, испытывающий боль, голодающий несколько дней Мол увидел на выходе из пещеры Сидиуса, вызывающего его на заключительную схватку… со своим учителем Дартом Сидиусом. В поединке уставший Мол быстро проиграл. Палпатин встал над обессиленным забраком и сказал ему, что тот слаб и недостоин того, чтобы быть ситом. Также Сидиус объявил, что подготовил другого ученика, поскольку Мол потерпел неудачу. В ярости, Мол налетел на Палпатина с явным намерением его убить. Он почти победил его, но Палпатин сумел разоружить своего ученика. Лишившись оружия, забрак всё равно продолжал нападать и даже дошёл до того, что начал кусать руку Палпатина, прежде чем был окончательно повержен. Улыбнувшись, Сидиус объявил, что обучение Мола закончено и что теперь он стал лордом ситов. Мол признал свой гнев и ненависть, стремясь выполнить заповеди ситов: ученик должен убить кого-либо из близких, чтобы быть принятым. Учитывая, что забрак вырос в почти полной изоляции, кто был ближе для Мола, чем Сидиус? Теперь он был готов. Теперь он мог стать ситом: Сидиус взял Мола на секретный завод на Корусанте, дал ему средства и детальные схемы, использованные Молом для создания транспортного средства ситов, дроидов и оружия. Дарт Мол стал больше, чем учеником, он стал его Рукой, орудием его воли. Но всегда, глубоко в мыслях Сидиуса скрывалась возможность того, что Мол мог быть превзойден другим, еще более могучим учеником, если эксперимент Плэгаса будет успешен. Только время могло показать это. До тех пор Мол подходил для своей роли блестяще. Заключительные приготовления Обладание учеником вроде Мола — и обещание ученика еще более величественного, чем он — было недостаточно для Сидиуса. Прежде, чем начать исполнять свой грандиозный план по уничтожению джедаев, нужно было обратить внимание на осколки более ранних ситских культов, использующие тёмную сторону Силы. В большинстве своем, эти культы были безопасны, дезорганизованы, как юность, неосмотрительно восстающая против уравновешенного мира их родителей. Многие из них не имели никаких знаний идеологии ситов, или даже могущества Силы. Но в некоторых случаях они представляли опасность для Сидиуса. Для гарантии успеха своим планам, они должны были быть подчинены его воле или исчезнуть. Одним из них был наемная банда ситов — Солнечные стражи ТайрсианаEvil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties. Они не были чувствительны к Силе, но их мастерство боя было феноменальным. Они были одеты с ног до головы в черную броню, а их шлемы имели некоторое подобие с синей Охраной Сената (было ли это преднамеренным или совпадением, неизвестно). Сидиус объединил этих наемников ситов в системе Тайрсус, и направил их туда, где они могли быть наиболее полезны. Некоторые из них охраняли его цитадель на Корусанте, другие исполняли куда более отвратительные задачи. Ещё один культ — адепты Танда, был фактически почти полностью устранен последним членом, Рокаром Джепта. Палпатина заинтриговали тайны Танданцев, и впоследствии он дал Джепта титул Скривинира Центрированности. Также существовали последователи религии Тёмной Силы (известные как Пророки Тёмной стороны), основанные Дартом Милленниалом почти за тысячу лет до того. Включавшие как способных владельцев Силы, так и наивных энтузиастов ситов, руководимых бывшим мастером-джедаем по имени Каданн, они не были строго ситами, но после их обнаружения Сидиус смог увидеть, что они имели потенциал. Путь, по которому этот секретный орден развил учение Милленниала, заинтересовал его. В нужное время, Сидиус прибыл в их цитадель на Дромунд Каас, мир на окраине космоса, поддержанный однажды древней Империей ситов. Они обитали в самой высокой башне храма ситов, построенного по границе поля битвы, относящейся к Войне Света и Тьмы. Там он нанес Каданну визит, утверждая, что заинтригован этим пророком и его уникальным видением Силы. После множества долгих бесед и совещаний, Сидиус, наконец, показал Каданну свои истинные цели: Каданн принял свою судьбу. По воле Сидиуса он собрал небольшую группу приверженцев Темной Силы, обладающих особыми талантами в поиске предзнаменований в Силе. Они стали пророками Темной стороны, с Каданном в роли Высшего пророка. Ко времени появления Нового Порядка Каданн стал одним из наиболее доверенных и секретных советников нового Императора. Становление Палпатина (70-32 ДБЯ) Начало политической карьеры Палпатина thumb|left|125px|Палпатин вскоре после избрания [[сенатором от Набу]] Палпатин начал свою политическую карьеру в молодости, тщательно скрывая свою истинную сущность — Дарта Сидиуса. На Набу гражданская служба была обязательной для всех людей в возрасте от двенадцати до двадцати лет, и именно в этой сфере он начал свою карьеру (70-62 ДБЯ) . В отличие от большинства населения Набу Палпатин решил остаться в политике и после положенного возраста; он стал активным политиком и начал продвигаться вверх по карьерной лестнице (62-52 ДБЯ).The New Essential Guide to Characters Но Палпатин постоянно проигрывал на выборах, упуская при этом целую вереницу политических должностей. Когда сенатор Видар Ким, представитель Набу в Галактическом Сенате, был убит в 52 ДБЯ неизвестным бандитом из движущегося аэроспидера, тридцатилетний Палпатин выдвинул свою кандидатуру на вакантную должность. В итоге жители Набу выбрали его сенатором от своего сектора: Палпатин должен был представлять не только Набу, но и еще тридцать пять миров сектора Чоммель. Неизвестно, имели ли Палпатин, Плэгас или кто-то другой из их союзников отношение к убийству сенатора, но, кто бы ни стоял за этим, один лишь Палпатин извлёк из этого пользу.Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы Статуя Систроса Когда Палпатин впервые прибыл на Корусант, чтобы приступить к исполнению обязанностей в Сенате, он взял с собой много личных вещей, представив соответствующую декларацию чиновникам Республики. Это было частью стандартной процедуры проверки безопасности, которая была обязательна для всего оборудования и мебели; только по её окончанию вещи можно было внести в здание Сената. В число личных вещей Палпатина входила абстрактная скульптура Систроса, одного из Четырех мудрецов-дварти (он был философом-законодателем, жившим в ранние годы Республики; другими «мудрецами» были Файя, Йанджон, и Браата). В декларации Палпатина ясно значилось, что скульптура была цельной и состояла из сплава нейраниума с бронзиумом. В действительности внутри скульптуры имелась небольшая полость цилиндрической формы, в которой Сидиус хранил один из своих световых мечей. Стандартная процедура безопасности не смогла раскрыть тайну статуи: неураниум был настолько плотным металлом, что слой больше миллиметра по толщине был полностью непроницаем для сканеров. Поскольку при досмотре не было найдено ничего необычного, никто более не сомневался в цельности скульптуры Ситроса. Передовой гравиметрический детектор показал бы, что в одном месте масса скульптуры несколько меньше, чем должна быть по грузовой декларации, но никто тогда не додумался применить его. Скульптура получила разрешение на ввоз, и Палпатин поместил её в одном из кабинетов Сената (пол для этого специально укрепили, чтобы он не провалился под весом статуи), а когда Палпатин был избран канцлером, её переместили в приёмную его личных апартаментов в помещении руководителя администрации. Только спустя тридцать три года Палпатин извлёк свой меч из статуи. Первая «дружба» сенатора thumb|350px|right|[[Ронар Ким и Палпатин]] Новый представитель сектора Чоммель не стал тратить впустую время и начал активно налаживать отношения с теми, кто мог бы помочь ему в будущем. Первым «другом» Палпатина по иронии судьбы стал Ронар Ким — сын Видара Кима, человека, смерть которого способствовала избранию Палпатина на должность сенатора. Ронар Ким был джедаем, отказавшимся от своих семейных связей, но он оказался свидетелем смерти отца. Как раз в тот момент, когда Ронар стоял перед телом Видара Кима, Палпатин подошёл к младшему Киму и завёл с ним беседу. Притворившись, что разделяет его горе и всецело разделяет скорбь из-за смерти его отца, Сидиус тщательно и осторожно изучил Кима. Говорил он немного, используя взамен свое искусство управления людьми, которое и после этого хорошо служило ему и давало доступ к власти; Палпатин обладал способностью узнавать различными способами интересные подробности, чтобы затем становиться чьим-либо доверенным лицом.Под покровом лжи Во время их беседы быстро стало ясно, что вместо того, чтобы желать найти убийцу отца, Ким был больше заинтересован собой и своим собственным жизненным путем. Видар Ким, имевший свои недостатки, как и в любой другой семье, хотел, чтобы его сын чтил дела предков и, видимо, последовал за ним в политику. В ответ Палпатин заявил, что для джедая карьера политического деятеля — пустая трата времени. Вместо этого он предложил другой, лучший по его мнению путь — союз между джедаем и политическим деятелем. Ким согласился, дав начало «дружбе», которая продлилась приблизительно три десятилетия. Ронар Ким стал первым из союзников Палпатина среди джедаев, и именно этот специфический союз впоследствии сыграл большую роль в жизни будущего императора. В конечном счёте Палпатин использовал Кима как начальную точку в цепной реакции, которая привела к созданию внушающей страх Красной охраны в 32 ДБЯ. Помимо этого, предполагаемая смерть Кима в сражении на Мерсоне (21 ДБЯ) стала использоваться в пропаганде дальнейших военных целей Палпатина. По этим же причинам существенная часть боевых машин, которые уничтожали джедаев, были созданы при непреднамеренной помощи Ронара Кима. Палпатин в Сенате К тому времени, как Палпатин впервые вошёл в здание Сената, он уже знал, что видные властные делегаты в Сенате презрительно смотрели на провинциалов, не ожидая от них почти ничего важного. А ещё он знал, что представлял собой «нездешнего» наряду с другими претендентами от миров Внешнего Кольца, которые, никогда прежде не рискуя уезжать далеко от родных миров, сразу терялись под давлением беспощадного политического мира Корусанта. Вместо того, чтобы как-нибудь доказать, что «элита» не права, Палпатин стал поощрять мышление в этом русле. И снова он был не в состоянии использовать в своих интересах открывшиеся возможности, которые могли бы привести его на ответственные консультативные должности и включить в состав важных комитетов, и, если на него не давили, то он никогда не признавался в своих взглядах коллегам''Imperial Sourcebook; очевидно, он преднамеренно стремился сделать свое продвижение в Сенате медленным, зная, что, чем тише и слабее он будет, тем безопасней будет казаться потенциальным конкурентам. Это, очевидно, срабатывало: влиятельные сенаторы, занятые своей собственной мелкой борьбой за власть, просто смеялись над маленьким, тихим и провинциальным Палпатином и считали его несамостоятельным и неспособным подняться выше.Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' Но вскоре Палпатин удивил каждого из них, становясь всё более и более популярным. Он активно публиковался, его статьи о власти приобрели популярность среди студентов военных и политических институтов, а его теории даже преподавали в ведущих университетах галактики. Несмотря на растущее влияние, Палпатин продолжал держаться скромно и проводил много часов один в своей квартире. Люди отмечали, что он предпочитал замкнутый образ жизни, посвящая всё своё время работе и не отвлекаясь на развлечения. На самом же деле он проводил большую часть своего времени, обучая Дарта Мола; его помощники в Сенате и дроиды типа TC-4 делали большую часть ежедневной работы и создавали образ кроткого представителя Набу. Друзья и союзники Сенатор Палпатин начал устанавливать отношения с уважаемыми общественными деятелями, занимающими ключевые посты в правительстве. Через некоторое время список друзей уже включал сенаторов — слабых и влиятельных, военных чиновников, членов крупных коммерческих организаций и даже членов Ордена джедаев. Многие из тех, с кем он сдружился, получили в конечном счёте видные посты в правительстве Империи. Но судьбы других оказались иными. Джорус К'баот Палпатин находился в части рабочей группы Республики, посланной контролировать процесс демилитаризации Андо, где две родственные расы возобновили давнишнюю вражду за право контролировать источники ресурсов. Именно здесь он познакомился с джедаем Джорусом К’баотом. Палпатин не упустил случая, и новое знакомство впоследствии переросло в крепкую дружбу. После возвращения на Корусант они часто встречались, чтобы обсудить политику, философию и государственное устройство Республики. В конечном счете, по запросу Палпатина Совет джедаев назначил К’баота личным советником Палпатина. В течение всего времени, проведённого вместе, Палпатин и К’баот неустанно обсуждали одну и ту же вещь: они говорили про Внегалактическое общество, маленькую, обособившуюся от всех группу ученых, изучающих возможность существования жизни вне галактики и рассматривающих идею полета за пределы галактического диска. Эти беседы, в конце концов, послужили одним из факторов, которые привели к проекту под названием «Сверхдальний перелёт».Star Wars RPG: Revised Core Rulebook Джанус Гриджатус Джанус Гриджатус, в то время занимавшийся политикой на планете Чоммел-Минор, создал себе репутацию изоляциониста: фактически, за его изощренными политическими речами скрывалось предубеждение против всех нелюдей, которое сопутствовало ему с самых ранних лет — это предубеждение было распространено в его родном мире. По неизвестным причинам Гриджатус привлёк внимание сенатора Палпатина. Палпатин не стал (по крайней мере, в открытую) разделять убеждения Гриджатуса, понимая, что они только причинят вред его собственным долгосрочным планам, но он действительно нашёл, как можно использовать Гриджатуса, и взял его под свое крыло. Собственные чувства Палпатина остались тайной, но Гриджатус работал под впечатлением, что между ними существовала прочная дружба. Между тем, эта дружба, если таковая была на само деле, продержалась более чем три десятилетия. Терринальд Скрид Коммандера Терринальда Скрида, в то время молодого чиновника в Судебном департаменте Республики, Палпатин нашел сам. Во время их общения Скрид замечал, что его собственные идеи в точности совпадали с идеями сенатора. С наступлением Нового порядка, Скрид, к тому времени уже адмирал, стал одним из самых высокопоставленных чиновников в новом Имперском флоте. Уилхафф Таркин С Уилхаффом Таркином, правительственным чиновником на Эриаду, потомком жестокого и честолюбивого рода, связывался Дарт Сидиус, убедивший Таркина, что они фактически разделяют те же самые чувства и мысли о государственном устройстве. Неизвестно, узнал ли Таркин впоследствии, что Палпатин и Сидиус были одним и тем же человеком, но неоспоримо, что он служил ему искренне и долго. Как раз когда Палпатин установил Новый порядок, Таркину было поручено отвечать за строительство самых секретных военных и оружейных проектов Палпатина. Круя Вандрон Лорд Круя Вандрон, глава благородного дома из сектора Сенекс, тайно присоединился к группе Палпатина. После создания Империи Вандрон стал советником и главой КОМПОНП. Помощники thumb|right|[[Кинман Дориана — один из самых преданных помощников Палпатина]] Сенатор Палпатин также пользовался услугами своих собственных верных помощников с Набу и из других мест. Они служили ему на законных политических и юридических основаниях, но также выполняли его требования более грязными и тайными способами. Среди них были функционеры, которые зарабатывали большие награды, и ситские сообщники Палпатина, которых вознаграждали уже при Новом порядке. Сейт Пестаж Сейт Пестаж служил Палпатину как помощник с тех пор, когда тот был всего лишь незначительным функционером на Набу. Пестаж выполнял ежедневные обязанности помощника сенатора, но он также полностью знал о секретной личности Палпатина — Дарте Сидиусе — и охотно служил Сидиусу как тайный агент. При Новом порядке Пестаж получил звание великого визиря и право определять, кого допустить к Императору. Кинман Дориана Палпатин использовал коллегу Пестажа, Кинмана Дориану, сходным образом. Дориана имел своего рода невысказанное желание быть шпионом, и Сидиус способствовал его исполнению, поручив Дориане выполнить тайную работу, но в отличие от Пестажа, Дориану не информировали о секретной связи между Сидиусом и Палпатином. Дориана считал их разными людьми, и выполнял задачи для обоих, не догадываясь об истине. Его служение было настолько ценным, что, спустя годы после его смерти говорили, что только трое других оказали Палпатину большие услуги: Дарт Вейдер, Траун, и Мара Джейд. Эрс Дэнгор Безжалостный Эрс Дэнгор также был помощником сенатора Палпатина в это время, хотя информация о его действиях намного более неполная, чем в случаях с другими. Дэнгор в конечном счёте получил главное место среди имперских советников, и Палпатин лично консультировался с ним насчёт проблем галактической безопасности, особенно когда дело касалось Восстания. Он занимался большой частью ежедневных дел Империи, и поскольку Дэнгор, как и его начальник, был одаренным, харизматичным оратором, он также отвечал за общественные дела. Дестабилизация В 33 ДБЯ тайный союзник Сидиуса, вице-губернатор Уилхафф Таркин, помог Палпатину организовать убийство Директората Торговой федерации, который пребывал на родном мире Таркина Эриаду во время торгового саммита. Пираты «Чёрного Солнца» совершили набег на Торговую федерацию, которая и потребовала организации встречи— это было организовано Палпатином, как и приход к власти Нута Ганрея в качестве вице-короля. Вскоре Палпатин тайно перечислил несколько миллионов кредитов (которые, как полагают, были украдены Туманным фронтом из Банка Аарго) на счёт дома Валорумов. Помощник Палпатина, Сейт Пестаж, представил всё таким образом, что перевод денег было обнаружен политическим врагом Валорума, сенатором Орном Фри Таа, который, решив, что здесь пахнет воровством, сообщил об этом комитету собственной безопасности, тем самым нанеся роковой удар канцлеру Финису Валоруму, который и так уже с трудом удерживал власть. В 32 ДБЯ Сидиус убедил неймодианских лидеров Торговой федерации блокировать планету Набу в знак протеста против решения Сената БР-0371The Essential Chronology, которое обложило высоким налогом главные маршруты торговли. Следует отметить, что именно Палпатин убедил канцлера Валорума в необходимости введения налогообложения свободных торговых зон, представив это как компенсацию разрешения на увеличения армии Торговой Федерации. Неймодианцы не знали, что Сидиус и Палпатин— одно и то же лицо; между тем, он ясно дал им понять, что является лордом ситов и контролирует часть Сената. Набуанский кризис За предыдущий год Палпатин подготовил все основные этапы своего грандиозного плана. Торговая федерация была возмущена, вела себя угрожающе, и во главе неё стояли слабые личности, которыми управлял он, Сидиус. Канцлером Валорумом Палпатин также мог с лёгкостью управлять, что было огромным преимуществом. И, наконец, монарх Набу Арс Веруна был заменён новым, столь же покорным, как и остальные. Палпатин теперь имел полный контроль над каждой враждующей стороной. Настало время для следующего раунда игры. Это был кризис на Набу, точка, где интриги Палпатина пересекались и становились первым критическим ударом по Республике. Блокада Набу Торговая федерация быстро нарастила военную группировку в системе Набу, собрав множество линейных кораблей, чтобы гарантировать плотную блокаду. По команде Сидиуса они заблокировали планету, нанеся удар по прежде процветающему торговому бизнесу. Никакие суда поставки не могли прибыть или улететь с планеты. Затем Федерация перекрыла внешний вход в систему, разместив линейный корабль на станции TFP-9, своей собственной заставе на внешнем краю системы, не пуская в систему любопытных и предлагая недовольным рассказать об этом всем, кто захочет послушать. Последний свободный вход был закрыт, а всем прибывающим судам сообщали, что Федерация действует, протестуя против незаконных налогов, которыми её обложила Республика. Блокада Набу стала свершившимся фактом.Secrets of Naboo thumb|right|Сенатор Палпатин в период Набуанского конфликта. В течение следующего месяца''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' Сенат отчаянно вёл дебаты, но не смог сделать ничего, что могло бы помочь Набу. Представитель Торговой федерации, Лотт Дод, успешно защищался, утверждая, что никакие законы Республики не были нарушены: ни на какие суда не совершалось нападений, не было прямой агрессии против Набу. А если никакого прямого преступления не было совершено, судебный отдел не мог действовать. Отсутствие прогресса в решении проблемы всё ослабляла и ослабляла правительство Валорума; ситуация была сама по себе разрушительна для него, но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем более проявлялось бессилие Валорума. Частично для того, чтобы позволить слабости канцлера проявиться в большей мере, Палпатин удержал своего монарха, королеву Амидалу от нарушения его планов, убеждая её быть терпеливой и ждать, пока Сенат не вынесет решение. Амидала оказалась более твердой, чем ожидал Палпатин: её терпение иссякло, она связалась с Валорумом и сказала ему, что считает его лично ответственным за страдание её родного мира. Потрясенный, загнанный в угол своей собственной совестью и отчаявшийся найти поддержку в своем окружении, Валорум решил действовать. Он намеревался созвать специальную сессию Сената, чтобы обсудить блокаду, но чтобы получить возможность заключить сделку, нужно было убрать линейные корабли от Набу. Канцлер решил направить на Набу джедаев в качестве послов, надеясь, что они смогут поколебать уверенность неймодианцев и докажут им, что у него серьёзные намерения. Вторжение на Набу Палпатин, возможно, не был до конца осведомлен о планах Валорума, так как канцлер пошёл с просьбой непосредственно в Совет джедаев, не сообщая Сенату, как требовал того закон. В конечном счёте Палпатин всё-таки узнал о послах, но не о том, что они были джедаями. Присутствие мастера-джедая, Квай-Гона Джинна, и его падавана, Оби-Вана Кеноби, стало для него неожиданностью . Когда неймодианцы в панике сообщили ему об этом, Палпатину было трудно одновременно бороться со своим собственным гневом и заставить неймодианцев сосредоточиться на следующей задаче. Джедаи оказались втянутыми в события раньше, чем он того хотел, и Сидиус приказал, чтобы неймодианцы начали высаживать свои войска. Относительно джедаев имелись другие планы: он приказал их убить. Неймодианцы покорно выполнили приказ, уничтожив крейсер, который доставил джедаев к Набу, и заблокировав все двери станции. В зал заседаний, в котором находились джедаи, был пущен ядовитый газ — диоксис. Джедаи, однако, задержали дыхание и смогли выбраться из комнаты невредимыми. Вторжение осуществлялось блестяще. В течение дня большинство главных городов, включая столицу Тид, оказалось в руках Федерации. Амидалу схватили вместе со всей её свитой. Неймодианцы предложили ей соглашение, которое придало бы вторжению вид законного действия. Но королева отказала, заявив, что никогда не подпишет подобный документ. Тем временем джедаи, справившиеся со всеми сложностями, высадились на планету, и, скрываясь от дроидов Федерации, прошли через Подводный город гунганов рядом с водяным ядром планеты. Это помогло им найти кратчайший путь в Тид и найти королеву. Они спасли Амидалу и её свиту, затем захватили корабль, намереваясь лететь на Корусант, успешно преодолели заслон из тяжеловооружённых линейных кораблей и скрылись. Сидиус, голограмма которого появилась перед неймодианцами, или был мертвенно бледен, или казался таким. Лорд ситов решил предоставить беглецов Молу. Но, несмотря на ярость, Сидиус сказал своим неймодианским приспешникам, что спасение Амидалы не причинит ему беспокойства. Если бы он был кем-то другим, а не сенатором от Набу, то его планам это бы очень повредило. Но поскольку он одновременно был и общественным деятелем, это гарантировало, что в любом случае он с легкостью разыщет Амидалу независимо от того, куда она сбежала. Его надежным источником была сама Амидала. В поисках королевы Амидалы После того как корабль Амидалы был повреждён во время спасения с планеты, Джинн и Кеноби порекомендовали сделать остановку на Татуине, мрачном пустынном мире в секторе Арканис, чтобы отремонтировать корабль для продолжения полёта на Корусант. Амидала согласилась, и они совершили посадку на Татуин — так, и уже не впервые, эта невзрачная планета оказалась в центре исторических событий. Она связалась с Палпатином, сообщив ему, что их корабль повреждён, и они высадились на оказавшуюся поблизости планету (она не говорила, где именно они высадились, опасаясь, что Федерация перехватывала переговоры) и что они вылетят на Корусант после ремонта.Episode I 20-Month Calendar, November caption Но Палпатин смог проследить сигнал и узнать, где точно она приземлилась. Затем он передал данные Молу, приведя, таким образом, добычу прямо к нему в руки. За очень короткое время круг поисков сузился до Татуина. Неймодианцы также пробовали отследить Амидалу, отрабатывая сообщение от Сио Биббла, отчаянно просившего о помощи, которое также было послано на корабль королевы. Неймодианцы не смогли использовать полученные данные, но, стремясь не терять благосклонности Сидиуса, сообщили об полученных ими скудных результатах. Мол знал, что на засушливом мире Татуина было маленькое население, таким образом, поиск не должен был занять много времени. Сидиус приказал ему сначала убить джедаев, а затем захватить королеву. Но Сидиус также знал, что на Татуине находился «результат» эксперимента Плэгаса. Если бы джедаи вмешались, ребенок мог стать менее восприимчивым к учению ситов. Предотвратить нежелательную встречу могла отправка Мола, который бы убил джедаев под прикрытием поимки сбежавшей Амидалы. Это было ещё одной причиной, почему Мол был проинструктирован сначала разобраться с джедаями. Но Сидиус, похоже, не рассказал Молу об истинных причинах добиваться смерти джедаев: нет никакого упоминания о мальчике в дневниках Мола до его посещения Татуина. Насколько знал Мол, он должен был убить джедаев и любой ценой вернуть Амидалу на Набу. Мол улетел на Татуин, но потерпел там неудачу. Он не справился с джедаями и не схватил Амидалу, упустив её. Вскоре после этого Палпатин с удивлением обнаружил королеву, прибывшую на Корусант с намерением побудить Сенат разрешить проблемы её планеты. Один из доверенных неситских агентов Сидиуса, Кинман Дориана, который присутствовал при этих событиях, знал — или, по крайней мере, полагал, — что исходный план состоял в том, чтобы извлечь долговременную выгоду из блокады Набу, которая, как ожидалось, будет длиться в течение многих месяцев или даже лет, и создаст неразбериху в Сенате и вызовет паралич власти, которые Сидиус и его агенты, возможно, используют для получения ещё более разрушительного эффекта. Возможная главная цель Палпатина — должность канцлера — при этом была бы достигнута, но не слишком быстро. Однако Сидиус так же владел искусством импровизации, как и умением осторожного последовательного планирования. Он придумал новый план, тот, который оказался намного лучше первоначального. Сенатор управляет королевой thumb|300px|left|Палпатин и [[Падме Амидала на заседании Галактического Сената]] Следуя своему новому плану, Палпатин попросил аудиенции у королевы Амидалы и предложил встретиться в своих апартаментах в доме 500 по Республиканской улице. Предыдущие шесть месяцев он провел, добиваясь доверия королевы, рассчитывая, что его мнение Амидала будет ценить больше, чем мнение Веруны (если бы тот был). Кульминацией его приготовлений стал момент, когда во время кризиса Амидала решила положиться на него. Она приехала, полагая, что Сенат поможет ей, но Палпатин разочаровал её, с ложным отвращением объявив, что Сенат давно перестал заботиться об общественной пользе. Хуже того, скандалы и коррупция ослабили положение канцлера Финиса Валорума больше, чем она думала. Утратив последний луч надежды, она убедила себя, что и Сенат, и Валорум не могут ей помочь. Оставался лишь один верный союзник — Палпатин. Палпатин поставил Амидалу перед выбором: либо она выдвинет вотум недоверия канцлеру Валоруму и будет стремиться к выборам более эффективного лидера, либо она предоставит этот конфликт на рассмотрение суда. Поставив её перед этим выбором, Палпатин ничем не рисковал. Амидала надеялась на относительно быстрое разрешение проблемы. Но чем дольше продолжалась блокада, тем больше людей умирало от голода. Решение нужно было принять немедленно, а, с точки зрения Амидалы, суды занимались бы этой проблемой еще дольше, чем это делал бы Сенат. Таким образом, Палпатин поставил королеву перед выбором, где альтернатив заведомо не было. Амидала должна была выбирать между отправкой дела в суд (в то время как число убитых и погибших на Набу дошло до невообразимых размеров) или действовать согласно советам сенатора, которому она всецело доверяла. Можно сказать, что она должна была выбрать между Валорумом и её родным миром. Как и ожидалось, она выбрала Набу. Несмотря на то, что Амидале было только четырнадцать лет и ей остро не хватало опыта в решении таких вопросов, она имела все качества сильного лидера (которым она, в конечном счёте, и стала). Палпатин, который знал Сенат и настроения в нём гораздо лучше, чем Амидала, подтолкнул её к мысли, что Валорум стал препятствием — и для неё этого оказалось достаточно. Смещение канцлера Валорума right|thumb|250px|[[Голограмма Дарта Сидиуса во время кризиса]] Долгожданная специальная сессия Сената — последняя под руководством Валорума — имела только два пункта на повестке дня: слушание делегации с Набу и дебаты по продолжающемуся протесту Торговой федерации против постановления BR-0371. Немногие ожидали, что это будет чем-то большим, нежели обычной сенатской рутиной. Один Палпатин знал то, что произойдёт. Он знал, что представитель Федерации, Лотт Дод, будет цепляться к каждому процедурному вопросу, затягивая рассмотрение дела по существу. Он также знал, что заместитель канцлера, Мас Амедда, будет удерживать Валорума, сковывая его действия под любым формальным предлогом. И ещё он знал, что перед угрозой затягивания принятия решения, у Амидалы не останется иного выбора, кроме как действовать по его совету. В течение конгресса Дод и его союзники подбрасывали всё новые и новые возражения; Амидала, неспособная даже закончить свою просьбу, становилась всё более разочарованной. Наконец, Дод предложил послать на Набу комиссию Сената, чтобы определить, были ли её «обвинения» действительны и процитировал сенаторские процедуры, разобраться в которых Амидала не имела никакой надежды. Тогда Амедда отвёл Валорума в сторону, ловко вынудив его признать, что Дод действовал в пределах своих прав. Когда Валорум попросил Амидалу отсрочить на время её запрос, чтобы позволить комитету сделать свою работу, это стало последней каплей. Она увидела собственными глазами, что Палпатин был прав насчёт Валорума, который оказался на самом деле неэффективным — и она решила никуда не уходить. Но Палпатин скрыл своё удовлетворение, когда рядом с ним Амидала произнесла слова, решившие судьбу Финиса Валорума. Валорум был ошеломлён, но к тому времени, когда он смог оправиться и спасти своё положение, дело было уже сделано. Сенатор Эдсэль Бар Гейн от Руны поддержал Амидалу и предложил провести голосование. Сенат ждал этого в течение многих месяцев (возможно, лет), и столь непопулярным был Валорум, что они с огромной энергией выкрикивали требования о голосовании. Всё, что мог сделать канцлер, — вынести решение отложить голосование до следующего дня. Палпатин уже знал, что это голосование закончится для команды Валорума плачевно. Теперь осталось только гарантировать, что именно он займет место Валорума. Схватка за канцлерство Образовавшийся вакуум власти открывал перспективы для двух главных фракций в Сенате. Верные своему делу сенаторы видели опасность в непостоянстве правительства и стремились выбрать сильного лидера, чтобы действительно уничтожить коррупцию в Сенате. Коррумпированные сенаторы также хотели стабильности, но только если они смогут продолжить разграблять государство — и потому искали формальную кандидатуру, которая обеспечит видимость стабильности, а с коррупцией будет бороться только на словах, в то время как они будут продолжать грести богатства под себя. Бейл Антиллес, представитель Алдераана, был выбором лояльных сенаторов, в то время как Эйнли Тим, представитель Маластера, был выбором коррупционеров. Эти два лидера среди кандидатов никого не удивили: оба проводили кампанию в течение многих месяцев, даже во время коррупционного скандала. Большая часть закулисных интриг, которые привели к избранию Палпатина, осталась неизвестной. Известно, однако, что он работал в течение многих месяцев, чтобы привлечь внимание влиятельных существ в Сенате во главе с сенатором Орном Фри Таа от Рилота. Таа не был доволен ни кандидатурой Тима, ни кандидатурой Антиллеса. До этого, преодолев коррупционный скандал, Палпатин засветился как потенциальный кандидат и послужил своего рода компромиссом. С точки зрения Таа, это имело смысл: Палпатин имел немного врагов в Сенате, но много друзей, тем самым, это гарантировало, что все фракции могли плодотворно с ним работать. Таким образом, можно предположить, что или Таа, или один из сенаторов его круга выбрали Палпатина. Палпатин вернулся в дом 500 по Республиканской улице, уверенный, что основная масса сенаторов за него. Он объявлял Амидале, что станет следующим канцлером, как предполагал. Фактически, он уже удостоверился в этом. Даже во время приготовлений к кризису Набу Сидиус активно использовал свои связи с тирсусскими Стражами солнца. Прежде, чем Валорум созвал всех прибыть на голосование, Сидиус использовал этих ситских наемников, чтобы аккуратно устранить тех сенаторов, голоса которых, возможно, подвергли бы опасности его план. Какие именно сенаторы были убиты, точно не известно, но они, весьма вероятно, были теми, кто склонили бы чашу весов не в его в пользу, проголосовав против Палпатина на выборах нового канцлера. Избрание Палпатина thumb|left|180px|Портрет нового канцлера Когда Сенат собрался на следующий день, чтобы голосовать о вынесении вотума недоверия, результатом стало неизбежное его принятие. Валорум имел в запасе мало друзей, и Сенат настолько хотел его отстранения, что действовал без колебаний. Финис Валорум был стремительно низвержен. Его политическая карьера превратилась в руины, впоследствии он провёл годы в уединении, дожидаясь, когда отвращение публики к нему останется в прошлом. Когда Валорум, наконец, осознает, какую роль его отстранение сыграло в великом плане Палпатина, он предпримет одну последнюю скромную, но храбрую попытку сдержать напор нового канцлера, но к тому времени это уже не будет иметь значения. Но будущие поколения приняли во внимание этот шаг и стали более благожелательны к нему. И всё же после десяти лет в отставке Валорум будет убит во время атаки террористов на «Звезду Искина», которую организует сам Сидиус. В отсутствие прежнего канцлера Сенат стал голосовать за преемника. Вероятно, ни Антиллес, ни Тим не смогли набрать достаточно голосов, чтобы получить необходимое преимущество, особенно когда недавнее убийство определенных делегатов обеспечило отсутствие некоторых решающие голосов. Не желая оказаться в тупиковой ситуации, Сенат поспешно обратился к третьему варианту. Сторонники Антиллеса могли быть спокойны, так как Палпатин, по-видимому, держался в стороне от коррумпированных сенаторов в течение всего его срока полномочий сенатора. Сторонники Тима были воодушевлены очевидным послушанием Палпатина. Почти каждая фракция в Сенате была убежденна, что, оставаясь неподкупным, он будет работать, тем не менее, на их специфические интересы. Но решающим фактором, как и предвидел Палпатин, оказалась поднявшаяся волна симпатии к представителю осажденной планеты Набу. Палпатин мог справедливо утверждать, что Валорум обещал сделать всё, что он может, для Набу во время кризиса, но не сдержал слова. Возможно, было бы правильным, как считали многие авторитетные сенаторы, самому Палпатину дать шанс восстановить справедливость. С такой поддержкой Палпатин вполне ожидаемо получил абсолютное большинство голосов''Coruscant and the Core Worlds. Он стал верховным канцлером, последним существом, когда-либо получавшим эту должность, при поддержке подавляющего большинства сенаторов. Он обещал вернуть надежду разочаровавшимся и восстановить былое величие Республики.новеллизация четвёртого эпизода Никто, возможно, так и не подумал, что они избрали чудовище, который посвятит всю свою жизнь ''уничтожению Республики. Освобождение Набу Перед выборами Амидала сообщила Палпатину о намерении избавить Набу от Торговой Федерации. Он отлично изобразил беспокойство и без энтузиазма попробовал воспрепятствовать ей улетать на родную планету. Так или иначе, она все-таки отбыла, а вместе с ней для защиты полетели Джинн и Кеноби. Таким образом, Амидала увезла с собой всех врагов Палпатина, увлекая их в смертельную западню. Сидиус и Дарт Мол связались с неймодианцами на Набу, проинструктировав их убить Амидалу и уведомив, что Мол вскоре присоединится к ним, чтобы лично встретиться с джедаями. Лорд ситов отослал своего ученика, приказав тому удостовериться, что неймодианцы убили королеву, а джедаи нашли смерть от руки сита. Даже в то время, когда Сидиус управлял выборами на Корусанте, он нашёл время, чтобы пробежаться по докладам о достигнутых результатах на Набу, которые Мол часто посылал ему. Оказавшись у планеты, Амидалы стала путать все карты: мало того, что она вновь сумела скрыться от Ганрея, так ещё и создала союз с гунганами и собрала армию возле болота Лианорм, возможно, подготовившись к удару против оккупационных сил Федерации. Королева действовала намного более настойчиво и агрессивно, чем предполагалось её положением; он сомневался, что она сможет продержаться даже пять минут в такой ситуации. Он одобрил план Ганрея встретить гунганов в открытом бою. По правде говоря, результат того, что впоследствии получило название Сражения на Травянистых Равнинах, не имел для него большого значения. Он приказал Ганрею уничтожить армию гунганов только для того, чтобы поддержать впечатление, что заинтересован в исходе событий на Набу, и не дать неймодианцам задуматься о его истинных мотивах. Независимо от того, кто выиграл сражение, Палпатин извлекал свою выгоду: если бы Амидала и её защитники потерпели поражение, она стала бы мучеником, которого он мог бы использовать, чтобы оправдать дальнейшие, более решительные действия против Торговой федерации, а если бы проиграли торговцы, то он мог бы использовать победу Амидалы как символ обновления Республики под его руководством. В любом случае, он был бы воспринят как решительный лидер и подтвердил бы правильность выбора сенаторов. Последствия right|thumb|right|200px|Дарт Сидиус Палпатину вскоре сообщили, что Амидала одержала победу. Несмотря на все сложности, она возвратила трон и взяла Ганрея и Хаако в плен. Он не ожидал, что из всех возможных вариантов в действительность воплотится именно этот, но, в конце концов, это не имело значения. Оккупация планеты уже послужила его целям. И государственный визит на Набу после сражения сделал его соучастником победы. Однако потеря Мола (который всё же сумел убить Джинна), возможно, была неудачей Палпатина. Но он предвидел смерть Мола на Набу и не сделал никакой попытки предупредить обречённого погибнуть ученика. Он предвидел, что Энакин Скайуокер, который попал во внимание Совета джедаев несколько дней назад, в конечном счёте, станет его учеником, и поэтому решил пожертвовать Молом. Тот был всего лишь инструментом, назначение которого состояло в том, чтобы посеять замешательство среди джедаев из-за появления ситов и вынудить совет передать относительно неопытному Оби-Вану Кеноби в ученики Энакина.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Всё это было тщательно спланировано и исполнено Палпатином, хотя он полагал использовать Мола для устранения джедаев в качестве главной угрозы Ордену. Сидиус, вероятно, должен был полностью изменить свой план, приняв во внимание судьбу Мола, после того как предвидел смерть ученика. Он действительно выразил некоторое сожаления после потери ценного инструмента, но не более; Мол всегда был истово предан учителю, но Палпатин никогда не отвечал ему тем же. В любом случае, он извлек из произошедшего намного больше пользы, чем вреда. Он также узнал, какую роль Энакин Скайуокер, бывший мальчик-раб с Татуина, сыграл в освобождении Набу. Едва выросший, чтобы дотянуться до элементов управления истребителем, Энакин, тем не менее (не без помощи R2-D2), влетел на своём звездолёте прямо в корабль управления дроидами Федерации и взорвал его, успев выбраться наружу и таким образом спас гунганов на равнинах Набу от полного уничтожения дроидами Федерации. Десятилетний юнец попался на глаза Совету джедаев; росло подозрение, что он мог даже быть Избранным из древнего пророчества джедаев, и после долгих споров мастера решили, что он станет падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби (учителем Энакина мог бы стать Квай-Гон Джинн, веривший в особое предназначение мальчика. Если бы Джинн не погиб от руки Мола на Набу и стал учителем Энакина, кто знает, возможно судьба будущего Дарта Вейдера сложилась бы иначе). Однако Сидиус предпочёл бы, чтобы мальчик остался на Татуине, живя там тихой жизнью, свободной от влияния джедаев, но, в конечном счёте, он мог всё еще сделать из него «своего» мальчика. Он дал обещание Энакину во время празднования, сказав ему, что за его успехами будут наблюдать с «большим интересом». Впоследствии он сдержит это обещание. Вернувшись на Корусант после празднования победы, Палпатин имел много поводов для своего собственного праздника. Правда, джедаи теперь знали о возвращении ситов и их причастности к кризису, и знали о правиле, что ситов не могло быть ни больше, ни меньше, чем двое. Они могли бы начать поиски того «второго сита», но это ни к чему бы не привело. Джедаи получили его ученика, но он уже положил глаз на харизматичного графа Дуку, который послужит ему отличной заменой, пока молодой Скайуокер не станет готовым к превращению в сита. Джедаи теперь опасались за Республику, и это его радовало. Главное дело было сделано: Республика, которую джедаи так стремились защитить, оказалась в руках сита. Обрывая ниточки Палпатин быстро избавился от изобличающих его материалов, имевших отнощение к кризису. Следователи Республики захватили и личный корабль Мола, «Ятаган», и его дроида C-3PX на Набу. И в том, и в другом содержались сведения, которым лучше было бы остаться секретом. Но «Ятаган» не позволил добраться до скрытых в нем тайн; первые техники Республики, которые попытались осмотреть судно, были расстреляны дроидами обеспечения безопасности, и их неумелая попытка заставила полётные, оружейные и навигационные системы самоликвидироваться, оставив от корабля немногим больше, чем искорёженный остов. Когда на помощь был вызван мастер-джедай Сэси Тийн, он обнаружил, что информация в бортовых компьютерах полностью стёрта. В корабле не удалось найти никаких намеков на «второго сита». Сидиус пожертвовал судном и всем оборудованием: системой наблюдения Мола, его взрывчатыми веществами, его ядами и пыточными устройствами, и его спидером, «Блудфином». Но дело того стоило, хотя бы из-за чувства страха, которое завладело Тийном после, как он покинул ситский корабль: Тийн посоветовал передать останки судна на попечение Совета джедаев, но представитель Сената от Куата добился, чтобы Верфи Куат Драйв получили возможность изучить его конструкцию. Неизвестно, попали ли останки на Куат, но после этого они исчезли, что было установлено официально. Мало кто знал, что корпус был возвращён назад на Набу и спрятан в тайном ангаре в Тиде — республиканские органы власти настолько разрослись, что её левая рука не знала то, что делала правая, особенно тогда, когда обеими руками управлял Палпатин. Что касается дроида, Палпатин проследил, чтобы у C-3PX (их было несколько) стерли память, возможно, содержавшую изобличающую его информацию, а затем отдал их на хранение Райту Сиенару. У Сиенара и последующих владельцев дроидам давали новую работу, и никогда при их последующей эксплуатации, будь то корпоративный шпионаж или заказное убийство, не возникало никакого подозрения относительно связи дроидов с прежним учеником Сидиуса.The New Essential Guide to Droids Республика при Палпатине (32-24 ДБЯ) Новый канцлер был погружен в работу все восемь лет своего законного правления. Большую часть этого времени он посвятил интригам, приведшим, в конце концов, к кровавым событиям Войн клонов. Были и другие, скромные, но важные проекты, дополнительно ослаблявшие джедаев и Республику, которой они служили. Многие (например, проект «Сверхдальний перелёт»), были специально спланированы, чтобы уничтожить кого-то из джедаев, чтобы понемногу ослабить Орден и сделать проще его окончательное истребление, когда наступит время. И каждый раз, когда очередная провокация удавалась, истинного виновника установить было невозможно. Такой стала Республика при Палпатине. Палпатин и Скайуокер После битвы за Набу Палпатин начал общаться с Энакином Скайуокером, и они вскоре подружились (по крайней мере, сам Энакин называл верховного канцлера другом). Палпатин также давал юному падавану уроки власти, хотя тому они казались скучными. У Энакина не было секретов от Палпатина; сит пристально следил за будущим учеником. Палпатин и Мас Амедда Одним из первых решений Палпатина в должности канцлера стало назначение Маса Амедды своим заместителем и спикером Сената. Пришлось проделать большой путь, чтобы склонить на свою сторону сенатора Таа и его приспешников и выдвинуть кандидатуру Амедды, а также добиться правильного поведения от Амедды. Амедда был другом Валорума, верил в идеалы Республики и республиканские законы. Приверженность Валорума законным процедурам сыграло против него, как и ожидал Палпатин, и в Амедде канцлер видел пользу в более далекой перспективе. Амедда, как многие другие, посчитал спокойный характер Палпатина признаком уступчивости и считал, что ему представилась уникальная возможность манипулировать канцлером и изменить Республику так, как он считал верным. Палпатин подыгрывал этому наивному заблуждению: в первые годы на посту канцлера он был открыт советам и даже провел несколько законов по предложению Амедды. Но, надевая маску податливости в присутствии Амедды, Палпатин параллельно собирал сведения на чагрианина, чтобы использовать их против него. Вскоре после уничтожения Сверхдальнего перелета (27 ДБЯ), проекта, который активно поддерживал Амедда, Палпатин рассказал ему, что приказал уничтожить экспедицию, и даже более того — открыл свою сущность лорда ситов, Дарта Сидиуса, извечного врага Республики и Ордена джедаев. Амедда уже не мог ничего рассказать: у Палпатина скопилось достаточно компрометирующего чагрианина материала, чтобы заставить того молчать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Палпатин объяснил, что знал о попытке Амедды и остальных манипулировать им, но на самом деле это он ими управлял, натравливая друг на друга. Не имея выбора, Амедда стал добровольным участником заговора.Star Wars Insider 96 Приближался Новый порядок, и Амедда продолжал служить Палпатину, храня тайну и не особо задумываясь, что его осведомленность становится больше тягостью, чем преимуществом. Палпатин и Джанус Гриджатус Выдвижения Палпатина на должность канцлера создавало одну небольшую проблему: кто-то должен был занять пост представителя сектора Чоммелл. Палпатин использовал свое влияние, чтобы эту позицию занял один из его союзников, Джанус Гриджатус c Чоммелл-Минор. Гриджатус страстно желал сделать карьеру, демонстрируя политическую проницательность, и, хотя канцлер не выказывал бурного одобрения, отрицательное отношение Гриджатуса к нелюдям должна была сыграть Палпатину на руку. Однако пост Гриджатус занимал недолго. Его отношение к иным расам было встречено в штыки политиками Набу, проповедовавшими мультикультурное общество, и громкие возражения посыпались почти сразу. В конце концов, Гриджатуса сменил (ок. 30 ДБЯ) Хорас Вансил с планеты Набу, но Гриджатус остался подле Палпатина, став одним из его советников. Резиденции нового канцлера thumb|left|230px|[[Верховный Канцлер Палпатин и его коллекция произведений искусства, скрывавшая реликвии Тёмной стороны]] Палпатин использовал в качестве основной резиденции свою квартиру в доме 500 по Республиканской улице, но по традиции также занимал Кабинет канцлера в Здании Администрации Республики. Используя традиционное право украшать кабинет по своему вкусу, Палпатин избавился от всех следов присутствия бывшего канцлера, Финиса Валорума, и практически воссоздал в нем обстановку своей квартиры. Всего через несколько недель никто, бывавший у Валорума во время его правления, не смог бы узнать его прежние покои. В интерьере явно проявилась сущность сита: красный цвет доминировал, и повсюду появились бесценные предметы искусства, относящиеся к наследию ситов, хотя распознать их происхождение было трудно. Но среди них было две крайне важные вещи. Первая — черное кресло, похожее на трон, усиленное лантанидовым сплавом. Это кресло после некоторых изменений более чем на сорок лет стало троном Императора, и его копии появились на всех кораблях и базах, на которые мог прилетать Палпатин. Вторая, но даже более важная вещь, — нейраниумная скульптура Систроса, внутри которой ещё при отливке был помещен ситский световой меч. Скульптура располагалась в приемной. Запасные мечи, тёмные одежды и накидка до своего часа были спрятаны в других произведениях искусства или в скрытых нишах кабинета. Появление Красной стражи thumb|right|100px|Ронар Ким срывает фальшивое покушение на канцлера Палпатина. Именно в это время впервые появляется личная охрана канцлера в малиновых одеждах, или просто «Алая гвардия». Предоставить канцлеру охрану изначально требовал капитан Прид Шан из Службы Охраны Сената. Когда потенциальная угроза жизни канцлера возросла, Шан стал требовать выделения дополнительных средств на обеспечение безопасности, чтобы обновить снаряжение, провести переподготовку охранников и поручить им исключительно охрану канцлера.Star Wars Gamer 10 На публике Палпатин демонстрировал возмущение наличием личных телохранителей: на самом-то деле он «хотел» такую охрану, но не мог прямо её требовать. Личная охрана главы государства противоречила принципам пост-руусанской Республики, и в Сенате нашлись те, кто выступил против нее. Решением стала бы ситуация, которая «заставила» канцлера обзавестись охраной, и Палпатин нашел способ показать, что требования Шана имеют под собой веские основания. Палпатин сделал так, чтобы его «друг», джедай Ронар Ким, сын предыдущего представителя Набу и один из первых союзников Палпатина в Сенате, услышал предупреждения сенатора Виенто, что предлагаемые Палпатином реформы сделали его смертельным врагом некоторых лиц. В этот момент охрана сената окружила Палпатина и направила на него оружие. Как и предполагал Палпатин, Ким быстро их обезвредил, но они убили себя быстродействующим ядом до того, как были допрошены. Охрана Сената не обеспечила безопасность в критический момент, и слова капитана Шана, поддержанные Виенто и другими сенаторами, стали более весомыми. Алая гвардия — в будущем внушающая трепет Королевская стража Императора — была немедленно сформирована и перешла в непосредственное подчинение Палпатину. В последующие годы, как до, так и после введения Нового порядка, его редко видели без новых телохранителей. Как и во многих случаях, Палпатин считал, что они должны внушать страх. Характерный вид малиновых одежд и доспехов был позаимствован не только у охранников Сената, но и у таких легендарных группировок, как Дозор смерти из системы Мандалор и Стражи солнца Тирсуса, которых Палпатин давно подчинил себе (фактически, когда Палпатин стал Императором, несколько Стражей Солнца — те, что не были убиты, — стали его личными телохранителями из Красной стражи) Как и ожидалось, раздавались недовольные голоса, но новые законы, усиливающие безопасность, и угроза сепаратистов свели критику к минимуму. Переизбрание Канцлера Палпатина Когда в 28 ДБЯ закончился срок пребывания Палпатина на посту канцлера, были проведены очередные выборы. Несмотря на то, что реформы пробуксовывали (Палпатин сделал для этого всё возможное), интриги и отсутствие реальной оппозиции обеспечили Палпатину переизбрание. Это были последние выборы канцлера в истории Республики: незадолго до следующих выборов в 24 ДБЯ усилиями Палпатина в Конституцию была внесена поправка, позволявшая ему оставаться на посту бессрочно. Последние выборы прошли без неожиданностей, и других при жизни Палпатина уже не было. Проект «Сверхдальний перелёт» Среди множества известных интриг Палпатина была организация и последующее уничтожение экспедиции «Сверхдальний перелёт», детища мастера Джоруса К’баота. Палпатин давно знал К’баота, и они часто обсуждали, существует ли жизнь за пределами Галактики. Эта мысль никогда не оставляла воображения К’баота, и, в конце концов, в 27 ДБЯ преобразовалась в новое предложение — проект «Сверхдальний перелёт», который К’баот и представил Палпатину. Шесть тяжелых крейсеров соединялись с грузовым ядром и становились единым кораблем, а затем отправлялись за границы Республики, через Неизвестные Регионы в неизвестность, надеясь долететь до ближайшей галактики и вернуться назад. Межгалактические путешествия долгое время были невозможны из-за нестабильности гиперпространства, вызванного гравитацией галактики. Возможно, Палпатин подозревал, что сообщения с планеты Зонама-Секот об угрозе извне имели основания. В любом случае, К’баот считал, что джедаи с помощью Силы преодолеют зону нестабильности, и испытания в Неизведанных Регионах убедили его в этом. Поэтому он предложил, чтобы в экспедиции приняли участие все джедаи, которые пожелают. Хотя были и другие причины принять проект — возможность изучения так называемых «далеких пришельцев» — гораздо большую ценность для Палпатина представляла возможность собрать вместе многих джедаев и уничтожить их одним ударом без риска быть разоблаченным. Так что внешне слабо веря в успех мероприятия, он позволил К’баоту продолжать работу и тайно помогал проекту состояться. Но Сенат не решался выделить средства на столь дорогостоящую экспедицию. Сидиус прибег к помощи своего агента, Кинмана Дорианы, чтобы создать К’баоту хорошую репутацию и помочь убедить Сенат в нужности дела. К’баот отправился посредником на переговоры Корпоративного Альянса и правительства Барлока о предоставлении прав на разработку полезных ископаемых. Дориана спровоцировал нападение шахтеров-бролфов, и, как и задумывалось, К’баот их остановил. После чего предложенная им сделка была вынужденно принята обеими сторонами. На волне успеха К’баот склонил Сенат на свою сторону, и по постановлению 4213.0410 «Сверхдальний перелёт» получил полное финансирование. Даже Орден джедаев не выдержал давления и неохотно согласился отрядить в экспедицию шесть мастеров-джедаев, включая К’баота, и одиннадцать рыцарей-джедаев. Это было даже больше, чем ожидал Сидиус, а для Ордена такая потеря стала бы весьма существенной. Уничтожение «Сверхдальнего перелёта» «Сверхдальний перелёт» стартовал в 27 ДБЯ. Все участвовавшие в экспедиции джедаи были обречены. Сидиус направил Дориану проследить за действиями кораблей, тщательно подобранных среди войск союзников, против которых даже шесть новых дредноутов не имели никаких шансов. Но Сидиус не мог предвидеть, что его специальный флот будет обнаружен молодым офицером-чиссом по имени Митт'рау'нуруодо. Дориана стремился к мирному решению: оставалась надежда, что чиссы станут союзниками, — но неймодианский коммандер Сив Кав безрассудно пошел в атаку, не вступая в переговоры. За несколько минут все корабли были уничтожены, за исключением корабля Дорианы, и то лишь потому, что Трауну был нужен пленник для допроса. Дориана страшился наказания, которое последует, когда Сидиус узнает о провале. Но он нашел способ превратить тактическое поражение в стратегическую победу. Ловко использовав скудную информацию, полученную Таркином и Сиенаром на Зонама-Секот, он указал на угрозу вторжения «далёких пришельцев», уже обосновавшихся на границе Галактики и рассылающих разведчиков, ищущих пути для вторжения. Дориана утверждал, что, если «Сверхдальний перелёт» с ними встретится, резня начнется раньше, чем Галактика будет к ней готова. Траун (который, как оказалось, знал о пришельцах на дальней границе Пространства чиссов) прислушался к словам Дорианы, особенно после того, как тот организовал прямую связь с Сидиусом. Сидиус в это время был крайне занят. Он узнал, что К’баот, никого не поставив в известность, добавил в список команды Энакина Скайуокера. С будущим учеником сита ничего не должно было случиться, и Палпатин отправился на Роксули, последнюю остановку «Сверхдальнего перелёта» в пределах Республики. Официально он должен был поддержать К’баота в переговорах между правительством Роксули и шахтерскими колониями на астероидах, но на самом деле он вытаскивал Энакина Скайуокера из заготовленной ловушки. Это одновременно означало, что он будет вынужден спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби, поскольку учитель и падаван не расставались. Устроив так, чтобы Оби-Ван стал одним из переговорщиков, он вынудил остаться с ним и Скайуокера. «Сверхдальний перелёт» вошел в Неизвестные Регионы без них. Вскоре после этого Дориана сообщил, что Траун уничтожил «Сверхдальний перелёт», частично использовав третью силу — космических кочевников вагаари, вступивших в бой, приведший к гибели обе стороны. Хотя Траун знал о существовании Сидиуса и истинной роли Дорианы, Дориана решил его не убивать, мудро рассудив, что талантливый чисс может пригодиться ситам. Так Палпатин приобрел новую игрушку, хотя потерял старую: непредсказуемый К’баот погиб, хотя в будущем при необходимости его ещё можно было использовать. Перед стартом роковой экспедиции у К’баота был взят образец крови, и, когда Палпатину вновь понадобился К’баот, он его клонировал. Поиски нового ученика thumb|left|250px|Палпатин сближается с [[Энакин Скайуокер|Энакином Скайуокером, чтобы склонить его на Тёмную сторону]] После преждевременной смерти Дарта Мола перед Сидиусом возникла новая проблема. До того, как начать развал и покорение Республики, он должен был найти ученика, который бы провел подготовительный этап, посеяв раздор среди республиканских миров. Мол определенно не подходил на эту политическую роль: среди присущих ему талантов хитрость и умение убеждать не значились. Очевидно, что идеальным вариантом было найти нового чувствительного к силе ребенка и воспитать его в соответствии со своими целями, но в данном случае это было невозможно. Будучи сенатором с провинциальной планеты, он мог позволить себе тратить время на воспитание Дарта Мола с раннего детства, но теперь дневной график канцлера был настолько плотным, что не оставлял времени ни на что подобное. Нельзя было рисковать политической карьерой ради задач сита, но и нельзя было игнорировать задачи сита ради политической карьеры. Свою роль сыграла удача, предоставив Палпатину идеального кандидата — бывшего мастера-джедая по имени Дуку. Джедай прошел тренировки Силе, был отличным фехтовальщиком, хотя и не использовал яркий стиль Мола. Также он был выдержан, умен и харизматичен. Все эти качества были необходимы при исполнении следующей фазы плана Сидиуса. Но, самое главное, в Дуку имелись и другие качества, которые Сидиус мог использовать, чтобы превратить его в сита. В это время Палпатин тренировал и других возможных кандидатов на роль ученика сита. Одной из них была Верджер, которая, узнав о целях Палпатина, попыталась его убить, но потерпела неудачу и была вынуждена бежать за пределы Галактики, где попала к «далеким пришельцам» и осталась с ними. Переманивание графа Дуку thumb|right|200px|[[Тёмный лорд ситов|Тёмный лорд обращается к новому ученику]] Дуку, вечный спорщик, просил у Высшего совета джедаев более серьезно отнестись к угрозе со стороны ситов. Если ситов всегда двое, — говорил он, — и один погиб на Набу, то почему джедаи не бросили все силы на поиски второго? Недальновидность Совета вызвала протест Дуку, и он решил, что его принципы и мощь Совета не обязательно должны быть вместе. Дуку даже высокомерно полагал, что именно он, а не какой-то нетренированный малец по фамилии Скайуокер, может быть Избранным. Дуку решил разыскать неизвестного сита самостоятельно. Но Сидиус сам появился перед ним. Стало ясно, что Дуку восхищается ситами или, по крайней мере, считает, что джедаи не смогут спасти Галактику. После долгих разговоров Сидиус постепенно убедил Дуку, что Республика разрушается под собственной массой и необходим новый порядок, чтобы улучшить её положение. Дуку согласился, что его видение ситуации с этим практически совпадает. Осталось совсем недолго до того момента, как он принял предложение сита: в обмен на службу Сидиус обещал раскрыть Дуку тайны тёмной стороны и показать, как её можно использовать для достижения поставленных целей. Дуку предпочел считать, что они с Сидиусом заключили равноправное соглашение. Но было ясно, что с самого начало Сидиус главенствовал. Дуку был таким же инструментом, как и Мол. Сидиусу не был нужен партнер, не был нужен кто-то равный ему. Это было не в традициях ситов, это было не в традициях Сидиуса. Дуку оставался удобной заменой, пока Скайуокер не был готов к переходу на Тёмную сторону. Армия клонов Подробности, как была создана армия клонов, ставшая затем Великой армией Республики, а позднее частью имперского штурмового корпуса, до конца не ясны. Считается, что фундамент её создания заложил мастер-джедай Сайфо-Диас, бывший член Совета джедаев и близкий друг Дуку. Среди всех джедаев Дуку больше доверял Сайфо-Диасу. Но если в Дуку росло разочарование, у Сайфо-Диаса увеличивалось беспокойство. Он чувствовал наступление тёмных времен, а Совет джедаев не уделял этому внимания. От безнадежности Сайфо-Диас поговорил с Палпатином, который убедил его, что если джедаи отказываются видеть приближающуюся тьму, он должен действовать сам. Но чтобы не возбуждать привыкшую к миру Галактику, действовать нужно было тайно. Даже Совет джедаев не должен был ни о чем знать. Палпатин направил Сайфо-Диаса к каминоанцам, специализировавшимся в генной инженерии, чтобы заказать создание огромной армии клонированных солдат, армии, которая сможет защитить Республику в будущем.Galactic Crisis! Сидиус не мог рассчитывать, что Сайфо-Диас будет хранить молчание, поэтому послал Дуку убить джедая. Без колебаний Дуку убил того, кто был его близким другом. Таким образом он исполнил древнее правило, требовавшее, чтобы будущий сит убил близкое ему существо. Видя, что Дуку пал в объятия Тёмной стороны, Сидиус наградил его именем Дарт Тиранус. Но проект с клонами требовал продолжения, и Тиранус продолжил его с того момента, на котором остановился Сайфо-Диас. Первой задачей стало обеспечение полного неведения со стороны джедаев. Прежде чем замолчать навсегда, Сайфо-Диас не раскрыл секрет. Чтобы так было и дальше, Дуку стер все упоминания о планете Камино из Архивов джедаев, а также ещё о тридцати семи системах, включая Дагоба и Дромунд-Каас, которые могли быть полезны ситам. Это был последний шаг Дуку, прежде чем он покинул Орден.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections Второй задачей Тирануса стали поиски прототипа для армии клонов. Чтобы клоны могли успешно противостоять врагам, в них должны были быть заложены выдающиеся бойцовские качества, дополненные тренировкой и опытом. Сидиус приказал новому ученику найти кого-нибудь, обладающего соответствующими качествами. После долгих поисков и жестоких испытаний Тиранус решил, что Джанго Фетт, последний выживший из мандалорских шоковых солдат — идеальный кандидат. Тиранус предложил Фетту за значительную награду стать прототипом для каминоанских клонов. Фетт согласился, но в качестве платы потребовал, чтобы для него был создан неизменённый клон, который стал бы ему сыном и наследником. Тиранус согласился, и основа для легионов штурмовиков, силы, которая поможет возвести Империю Палпатина на развалинах Республики, была заложена. Сепаратистский кризис (24-22 ДБЯ) thumb|150px|left|Обнадеживающая улыбка Палпатина вселяла уверенность в сердца граждан во время Войн клонов Заканчивался второй срок Палпатина на посту Верховного канцлера, и его армия была почти готова. Ему необходимо было развязать полномасштабную войну, чтобы уничтожить Республику, истребить джедаев и возвратить Золотой век ситов, давно не наступавший в Галактике. Войны клонов в точности соответствовали этому замыслу. Зарождение сепаратизма По приказу Палпатина граф Дуку объединил несколько коммерческих организаций, в том числе Торговую федерацию, послужившую Сидиусу ключом к посту канцлера, в Конфедерацию независимых систем, таким образом организовав в 24 ДБЯ движение против центральной республиканской власти. Сепаратисты предоставили в распоряжение Дуку огромные армии, служившие для защиты их деловых интересов, превратив Конфедерацию в силу, способную одолеть Республику, и ставшую, таким образом, реальной угрозой с точки зрения Сената. Палпатин помог Дуку создать сепаратистское правительство как раз к истечению своего срока. По этой причине близорукий Сенат продлил на неограниченное время пребывание Палпатина на этом посту, чтобы тот смог справиться с сепаратистским кризисом. Выборы Верховного канцлера Республики в 24 ДБЯ были отменены. Однако противники набирали силу, несмотря на «попытки» Палпатина вести мирные переговоры и формирование «Комитета лоялистов» — группировки сенаторов, желавших сохранить целостность Республики и защитить её идеалы. Фальшивая «Мирная инициатива» thumb|250px|right|Канцлер Палпатин выступает по [[Голонету с предложением графу Дуку вступить в переговоры]] Кризис усиливался, и Палпатин предпринял новую популистскую акцию, в которой сыграл любимую им роль оскорбленной невинности и предложил руку дружбы с позиции силы. В 13:3:21 триллионы зрителей Голонета со всей Галактики лицезрели Палпатина, вклинившегося в обычные программы и во время двенадцатиминутной трансляции предложившего графу Дуку вступить в переговоры: В своей речи канцлер постарался показать неверность проводимой политики, беря на себя роль высоконравственного человека, способного простить своих врагов. Палпатин сказал, что даже в сложившейся ситуации он призывает к дипломатическому решению. Эта тонкая игра будет полезна в будущем, когда разразится война: он сможет сказать, что сделал всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить открытый конфликт, поставив на кон свою репутацию канцлера. В конце обращения Палпатин предложил встретиться на нейтральной планете Ботавуи. «Из соображений безопасности» он не назвал точную дату встречи, но сказал, что все каналы связи его администрации открыты для Дуку. Смысла в этом не было: Сидиус и Тиранус заранее знали, что ответа не последует, и, таким образом, сепаратисты предстанут непримиримым и безрассудными противниками. После этого любое насилие с их стороны позволит сторонникам войны заявить, что вести переговоры с ними бесполезно, и требование создать армию станет ещё громче.HoloNet News Сенат желает обороняться thumb|250px|left|Канцлер назначает на [[22 ДБЯ|13:5:16 голосование по Указу о воссоздании армии]] Фальшивые мирные предложения дали желаемый эффект: требования создать армию для обороны Республики усилились. Но недостаточно было склонить большинство сенаторов в пользу Указа о создании армии. Когда придет время голосовать, должен быть решен вопрос не только об указе, но и о передаче Палпатину права единолично издавать законы, и голосование должно быть искренним. Для этого надо было немногое: несколько убийств сенаторов, в которых можно обвинить сепаратистов, чтобы оставшиеся сплотили ряды и заняли круговую оборону. Вскоре погибло несколько сенаторов, включая Акса Мё от Маластара (22 ДБЯ). Ни одна террористическая организация не взяла на себя ответственность за убийства, но при существовавшей угрозе со стороны сепаратистов, как и ожидал Палпатин, именно они стали первыми подозреваемыми. Кроме того, также ожидаемая Палпатином и неожиданная для Сената неспособность джедаев сдержать волну насилия усилило общий эффект. Аинли Тим выступил в Сенате с критикой джедаев. Результат был очевиден: если джедаи и силы правопорядка неспособны защитить Республику, им в помощь нужно создать армию. Внешне пребывая в нерешительности, Палпатин наблюдал за развернувшимися дебатами с удовлетворением. В ночь перед голосованием по Указу о создании армии Палпатин обратился к гражданам Республики. Он снова представил дело самым лживым образом, призывая к мирному решению и обещая вести переговоры, хотя даже невнимательные средства информации отмечали, что канцлер «неохотно» склонялся к положительному решению вопроса о создании армии. Причина создания армии — избавить граждан от страха. Что бы ни случилось, Республика должна оставаться Республикой — этого изменить нельзя. По иронии, страх имел под собой основу, и виновен в этом был человек, который обещал от него избавить. В заключение Палпатин добавил: Покушение на сенатора Падме Амидалу Преемник Палпатина на посту сенатора от Набу и бывшая королева планеты Падме Амидала по прибытии на Корусант для голосования по Указу о создании армии чуть не стала жертвой охотника за головами, клоудитки Зам Веселл. Палпатин отложил голосование, а к Амидале приставили для охраны двух джедаев: Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера, её союзников в Битве за Набу десять лет назад. После второго покушения с использованием ядовитых червей коухунов Энакин отправился вместе с сенатором на Набу. Молодые люди влюбились друг в друга, не устояв перед романтическим очарованием городка Варикино. Энакин прямо нарушил Кодекс джедаев, и чувство вины ещё больше приблизило его к Тёмной стороне. Тем временем, Кеноби, которого Совет отправил разыскать заказчика убийства, показал отравленную стрелу, которой была убита Вессел за неудачу, старому другу в Коко-Тауне, Декстеру Джеттстеру. Тот дал ему наводку о планете Камино, которая была стёрта из Архивов джедаев. На Камино Оби-Ван обнаружил охотника за головами Джанго Фетта, ставшего прототипом для армии клонов. Следя за ним, джедай проник в укрепления сепаратистов на Джеонозисе и узнал, что лидеры сепаратистов готовы бросить в бой армию дроидов, ожидая новостей о смерти сенатора Амидалы. Кеноби связался с канцлером и Советом джедаев, но был захвачен в плен джеонозийцами. Энакин и Падме тайно отправились на пустынную планету Татуин, после того как Энакину было видение о его матери, Шми. Энакин нашел семью Ларсов, выкупившую Шми у Уотто, и узнал, что мать вышла замуж за Клигга Ларса. Отчим сказал, что Шми захватили и увели в свое поселение таскены. Энакин выследил племя и нашел мать, которая скончалась у него на руках. В отместку юный джедай вырезал всё племя таскенов, вызвав сильное возмущение в Силе, которое почувствовали Йода и Палпатин, находившиеся на Корусанте. Канцлер был рад, что Энакин сделал ещё один шаг к Тёмной стороне, а Йода даже услышал крик Квай-Гона Джинна из потустороннего мира. Энакин вернулся к Ларсам, чтобы предать тело матери земле, а затем вместе с Падме и дроидом C-3PO отправился спасать Оби-Вана. Чрезвычайные полномочия Хотя Кеноби попал в плен на Джеонозисе, ему удалось (или ему позволили) передать Совету джедаев сообщение об обнаруженных фактах. Хотя трансляцию прервал дроидека, желавший доставить джедая к джеонозийцам, Кеноби успел сказать следующее: thumb|250px|right|Канцлер Палпатин «неохотно» соглашается получить чрезвычайные полномочия Палпатин получил «доказательства», необходимые для нужного голосования: свидетельство уважаемого джедая о концентрации военных сил. Ему больше не нужно было никого убеждать касательно намерений сепаратистов. Он получил доказательство, что, независимо от решения Сената, граф Дуку был готов начать против них войну. Во время напряженных ночных переговоров в сенатском здании Палпатин и Мас Амедда убеждали Совет джедаев и Комитет лоялистов, что важно нанести упреждающий удар, чтобы предотвратить угрозу нападения сепаратистов. Стало ясно, что даже перед лицом непосредственной угрозы Сенат не согласится первым использовать армию клонов, пока сепаратисты не начали военных действий. После безрезультатного приведение аргументов «за» и «против» Амедда (без сомнения, по указке Палпатина) предложил Сенату наделить канцлера чрезвычайными полномочиями, чтобы тот смог немедленно использовать армию. Джар-Джар Бинкс, представлявший Набу в отсутствие Амидалы, вызвался внести предложение в Сенат. Когда Бинкс высказал предложение на «ломаном» основном, Сенат замер. Никто не мог поверить, что Бинкс, которого все считали клоуном, вдруг обрел мощь и ораторский талант, никогда прежде у него не отмеченные. Столь же радикальная перемена, сколь и предложение представителя Набу, сыграли немаловажную роль. Те, кто ещё колебался, теперь склонялся к высказанному Бинксом предложению, рассматривая его как высказанное от имени Амидалы, которую гунган заменял. Если Бинкс так говорил, значит, он действовал по указанию Амидалы. Приветствия и выкрики имени канцлера продолжались не менее минуты, заглушая редкие голоса протеста. К тому времени, когда Палпатин поднял руку, призывая к тишине, благодаря ничего не подозревающему гунгану почти весь Сенат был на его стороне. Оставшиеся в меньшинстве — те, кто тихо говорил об угрозе демократии, — уже ничего не решали. В конце своей «признательной речи» Палпатин попросил, когда кризис разрешится, позволить ему удалиться на Набу и прожить отпущенные ему годы в мире и спокойствии — ещё одна беспардонная ложь. Только один факт можно считать истинным: клоны существовали, и канцлер быстро их узаконил в качестве армии Республики. Он поставил Республику перед свершившимся фактом, но никто даже не понял, что Палпатин сам был организатором интриги. Сразу после указа о создании армии клоны и джедаи приняли участие в битве за Джеонозис, ознаменовавшей начало развязанного Сидиусом конфликта. Войны клонов (22-19 ДБЯ) thumb|250px|left|Канцлер Палпатин вместе с несколькими сенаторами смотрит на [[Великая Армия Республики|армию клонов, марширующую перед ним]] Сложившаяся ситуация — результат работы Сидиуса, длившейся более двух десятилетий, — стала первым полномасштабным конфликтом за долгий мирный промежуток времени, — конфликтом, ставшим одним из самых разрушительных в галактике, — конфликтом, начавшимся именно так, как и планировал сит, — конфликтом, который стал последним в истории Старой Республики. Под его контролем были умные, мощные, хорошо обучаемые солдаты, подчинявшиеся в конечном счете ему лично, и фактическая возможность изменять свои собственные полномочия, если это требовалось. Конституция Республики постоянно правилась. Используя все это, он развязал длинный и кровавый конфликт, вошедший в историю под названием Войн клонов. Де-юре это было противостояние Республики и сепаратистского движения; в действительности же это была война Сидиуса и джедаев. От демократии к диктатуре В течение Войн клонов власть Палпатина постепенно усиливалась. Всё больше поправок вносилось в конституцию «ради безопасности», и все они передавали большую и большую власть Палпатину, включая Статут 312b, который повышал вес голоса сенаторам от Центральных Миров и Внутреннего Кольца, — сенаторам, которые больше всех поддерживали канцлера. Палпатин продолжал использовать свои значительные навыки манипуляции и искусных отговорок, усугубляя конфликт Республики с Конфедерацией. Так, известно, что он как канцлер давал секретные приказы Ки-Ади-Мунди и Эйле Секуре, и как лорд ситов — графу Дуку, чтобы с помощью всех них выполнить миссию на планете Хитака. Успех каждой миссии зависел от успеха другой; в итоге Секура и Ки-Ади-Мунди были достаточно долго заняты своей миссией, что и позволило Дуку выполнить свою.''Chain of Command'' «Защитная поправка» Другая военная поправка к Конституции, которая в очередной раз усилила чрезвычайные полномочия канцлера, была Чрезвычайная поправка 121b, которую и сторонники, и критики прозвали «Защитной поправкой»: все они требовали внесения такой поправки в конституцию, которая бы улучшила стойкость Республики к нападениям сепаратистов. Необходимость внесения данной поправки состояла в том, что 121b должна была убрать проблему местной юрисдикции там, где происходило удаленное от центра сражение, и, таким образом, эта правка вовлекла бы в сражения не только местные ресурсы, но и силы других систем. Как обычно, его сторонник, Аск Аак, бегая по всему Сенату, гремел о достоинствах этой поправки: Главный эффект 121b состоял в том, что Палпатин и им лично отобранные чиновники стали иметь намного больший контроль над секторными и системными силами обороны, чем прежде. С его принятием чиновники, назначенные военным советом Палпатина, заменили прежний командный состав нескольких ключевых лоялистских сил. Оппозиция напрасно надеялась на постановление, которое бы учло равные права и сотрудничество между местными силами и армией республики. Они были просто не в состоянии понять, что не было, на самом деле, никакого сотрудничества. Поправка 121b стала решающим шагом к поглощению всех местных сил обороны Великой армией Республики в 20 ДБЯ, без которого, возможно, не было бы великолепных Имперских вооружённых сил. Исчезновение Сети Ашгада Поскольку Палпатин призывал к еще более усиленным мерам безопасности, все больше сенаторов стало уклоняться от дела. Один из них — Сети Ашгад, прежде инженер по гипердвигателям, который спроектировал первый истребитель Z-95 и затем благодаря этому получивший место в Сенате. Ашгад, часто называемый «Золотым Искусителем», был харизматичен, очарователен, спокоен и имел немалую группу сенаторов, поддерживающих его. Если бы Палпатин остался в тени, не победил Валорума, не стал канцлером, то Ашгад, возможно, сделал бы это сам и занял бы эту должность.Сумрачная планета По этой причине Палпатин не упускал Сети из виду; придворный гуляка Сарцев Квест, будучи доверенным лицом Палпатина, шпионил за Ашгадом.Star Wars Gamer 5 И, когда Ашгад в 20 ДБЯ выступил против установки очередных дроидов видеонаблюдения в здании Сената, Палпатин стал действовать. Ашгад был похищен агентами Сидиуса и тайно отправлен на Нам-Чориос, где ранее располагалась исправительная колония. Таким образом, общественности сообщили о неожиданном отъезде «Золотого Искусителя». Так или иначе, спор о дроидах едва ли был причиной его исчезновения. В конце концов, другие сенаторы, например, Бэйл Престор Органа, также выступили против этой меры. Но Ашгад уже был убран. Органа, Фанг Зар или даже Мон Мотма не представляли такой опасности, как Ашгад; случай с последним потребовал более сильного «наказания», чем строгие политические меры, которые Палпатин принял против других сенаторов. «Золотой Искуситель» мог легко заставить других поддержать его. Возможно, получив время и пространство для маневров, Ашгад мог бы даже перевести на свою сторону достаточно сенаторов, чтобы вынести вотум недоверия Палпатину. Очевидно, Сидиус, использовав свой дар видеть возможные варианты будущего, решил перечеркнуть возможно гибельный вариант развития своего плана. Таким образом, Ашгад остался гнить на пустынной планете под вечно сумрачным небом… Попытка убийства Бэйла Органы У Палпатина были также планы относительно судьбы Бэйла Органы. Органа был менее опасным — как казалось — чем Ашгад, но он был символом старого порядка, который Палпатин разрушал. Как и в случае с Ашгадом, было лучше уничтожать такие потенциальные угрозы в зародыше. Оппозиция в те дни (21 ДБЯ) смогла заставить положить под сукно Постановление о расширенной безопасности и принуждении, законопроект, который бы сконцентрировал еще большую власть в его руках. «Инцидент», который бы поставил под угрозу жизнь общественного деятеля, такого, как Органа, мог бы встряхнуть Сенат и заставить его пересмотреть, а там уже и воплотить в жизнь законопроект. Органа со своим окружением летел назад в столицу после посещения своей родной планеты — Алдераана. Космические пираты по наущению Сидиуса напали на крейсер Органы, пока тот был в пути. Мародеры успешно проникли на судно и были всего лишь на расстоянии одного коридора от непосредственного местонахождения Органы, однако после неожиданного вмешательства пары эскадрилий джедайских истребителей пираты вынуждены были уйти. Многие из них, не успевшие удрать, были уничтожены, некоторых других схватили и допросили. После всего этого было достаточно лишь разрешить Палпатину повторно вынести на рассмотрение Постановление о безопасности и принуждении. И действительно, Сенат был столь оскорблён нападением, что настоял, чтобы это постановление было повторно рассмотрено. Последняя песня Финиса Валорума Именно в этот момент предшественник Палпатина, Финис Валорум, внезапно появился вновь. Валорум наблюдал за действиями Палпатина на общественном и частном фронте с безопасного расстояния, чтобы не исчезнуть, как противники канцлера, вроде Ашгада. Возможно, вынесение на рассмотрение Постановления о принуждении стало последней каплей, и Валорум начал действовать. Но у Палпатина повсюду имелись шпионы, ими были даже простые управляющие дроиды, работающие в резиденции Органы в Доме Кантам, поэтому не удивительно, что не прошло много времени с визита Валорума к Органе, когда тирады Финиса достигли стола канцлера: Такие слова придали смелости Органе, так что следующим утром он появился в приемной канцлера, чтобы показать, что он ни в коем случае не будет поддерживать Закон о принуждении и даже выступит против Палпатина по этому вопросу. Канцлер на это ничего не сказал, но посчитал возможным сделать небольшое замечание, показавшее Органе зыбкость его положения: Лорд Сидиус вынес смертный приговор Валоруму; ранее тот был уже опозорен, но по прошествии десяти лет многое изменилось; видя, к чему в конечном счете привели выборы Палпатина, некоторые сенаторы стали сочувствовать Валоруму, что было опасно для канцлера. Решение сита заключалось в том, чтобы заставить Финиса сейчас же замолчать, ведь большинство всё ещё держало его за озлобленного старого политикана, которого никто не будет жалеть. Но его смерть, конечно, можно было использовать с пользой для дела… Взрыв «Звезды Искина» и гибель Валорума Обстоятельства взрыва в 21 ДБЯ, который разрушил грузовой корабль «Звезда Искина» и повлёк за собой смерть всех на борту, включая Финиса Валорума, стали известны только после того, как джедаи начали расследование, тем самым раскрыв детали. Фактически атака была произведена убийцей-анзати по имени Садже Таша, обосновавшейся на Корусанте; ей часто приходилось выполнять важные, серьёзные политические убийства. Дарт Сидиус — или лично, или через своего ученика Дарта Тирануса — проинструктировал Сору Балка, одного из помощников Тирануса, поработать с коррумпированным сенатором Виенто, чтобы нанять Ташу. Как только Валорум сел на корабль, Таша отвела его в укромное место. Она была анзати — ей было недостаточно убить жертву, также нужно было выпить из неё «суп». Но раны, оставленные хоботами анзати, слишком заметны, и было бы плохо, если бы тело обнаружили с такими отметинами. Эта мысль могла прийти в голову к Таше, и, в конечном счете, к Сидиусу. Установка мощного заряда на судне решило проблему. Палпатин планировал этот инцидент; вероятно, Таше приказали разрушить судно: подобное происшествие было необходимо, чтобы воплотить в жизнь Закон о принуждении. И если пиратское нападение на крейсер Органы не привело к требуемому результату, то террористическая атака в самой столице сделал свое дело. После того как «Звезда Искина» поднялась из доков в небо Корусанта, бомба Таши взорвалась — грузовик стал шататься в воздухе и снижаться. В конце концов, судно на большой скорости ударилось о тротуар на Площади Джейда, полностью разрушившись. Среди тысяч погибших был похоронен и нужный труп, столь обугленный, что на нем — если его вообще можно было бы извлечь из останков судна — при всем желании невозможно было бы найти следы хоботов анзати. Голосование за Постановление о расширенной безопасности и принуждении Эффект от вышеупомянутой трагедии оправдал все ожидания Палпатина. На следующий день после инцидента сенатор Аск Аак взял слово и стал убеждать собрание поддержать решение о резолюции. Аак говорил, что роль любого правительства состоит в том, чтобы защитить своих граждан, а правительству, неспособному к этому, нужно предоставить необходимые средства. Аак сорвал оглушительную овацию. Палпатину оставалось только призвать всех к тишине и, как всегда, скромно принять то, что они более чем желали ему дать. Бэйл Органа хотел в этот момент подать свой голос. Палпатин ожидал этого и заранее решил просто позволить человеку высказаться. Победить соперника сейчас было бы крайне желательно. Так что, когда Мас Амедда попытался отложить выступление, утверждая, что Органа не был официально зарегистрирован и потому не имеет права голоса, Палпатин сдержал его, и стоял, не проявляя никакого беспокойства, пока Органа выкрикивал многочисленные обвинения в измене, отважно пытаясь помешать планам канцлера. Таким образом, Органа открыто объявил себя противником постановления. Сенат в подавляющем большинстве проголосовал за принятие резолюции, и Постановление о расширенной безопасности и принуждении стало республиканским законом. Но Палпатин всё ещё производил впечатление кроткого политического деятеля, который был великодушен к своим противникам, в победе или поражении. После голосования он подошел к Органе и Мон Мотме и благодушно поздравил. И не его вина в том, что красные охранники, окружавшие его, через маски уставились на Органу и придали его добрым словам легкий аромат угрозы. Палпатин вместе со своими охранниками оставил их. Он знал: за его спиной они будут обсуждать свои следующие действия против него; но он был беззаботен. После вызвавших сильный резонанс исчезновений Ашгада и Валорума было бы слишком странно, если бы Органа и Мотма также исчезли, но у него в распоряжении оставалось испытанное политическое оружие. И оно ему пригодится: Органа посвятил себя постоянным спорам с Палпатином. Эта борьба ещё не была военной: Органа использовал свое естественное оружие — политические и ораторские навыки. Хотя сенатор и перестал уважать Палпатина, но только через несколько лет он был вынужден задуматься о вооруженном сопротивлении. left|thumb|150px|Палпатин во время переговоров с [[хатты|хаттами]] Переговоры с хаттами Спустя несколько месяцев после того как Энакин Скайуокер прошел джедайские испытания, Палпатин помог спроектировать сепаратистский заговор, который бы настроил Джаббу Хатта против Республики с помощью похищения его сына Ротты, обвинив в этом некоего джедая. Падме прибыла к нему и узнала, что Энакин был подставлен хаттами, а затем (хотя Палпатин и отговаривал её от этого) уехала связаться с Зиро, дядей Джаббы. Падме узнала, что Зиро сговорился с Дуку, и объяснила ситуацию Джаббе. В результате план провалился, но его исход всё равно удовлетворил Сидиуса как канцлера, так как Джабба разрешил Республике перемещаться по хаттским гиперпространственным маршрутам.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization Ловушка на Вджуне В это время Сидиус и Тиранус устроили ловушку для гранд-мастера Йоды. Дуку отправил сообщение Йоде, заявив, что он зашёл слишком далеко и Йода должен приехать на встречу на Вджуне, чтобы обсудить перемирие. В действительности Дуку просто намеревался убить Йоду. Чтобы улучшить план, Палпатин также послал на Вьюн Скайуокера и Кеноби.«Йода: Свидание с тьмой» В штаб-квартире Дуку в замке Баст Йода попытался убедить Дуку отречься от Сидиуса. Дуку, казалось, рассматривал предложение, как вдруг ему сообщили, что прибыли Скайуокер и Кеноби; по резервному плану Палпатина Дуку должен был казаться колебавшимся. Обвинив Йоду в предательстве, Дуку убежал, оставшись верным Сидиусу. Декрет об управлении сектором На протяжении всей войны Палпатин назначал подотчетных ему губернаторов на каждой планете, освобожденной от сепаратистов. Несколько случаев отражают общую тенденцию. После того как восстание местного населения привело к освобождению Эсселеса, Палпатин назначил Гриффа Такела губернатором в 21 ДБЯ вместо того чтобы восстановить в должности Габриала Атанну. В тот же самый месяц он сделал то же самое на Брентаале IV, где с момента освобождения за год до того временная власть находилась в руках Джеррода Маклайна. Вместо того, чтобы вернуть власть сенатору Арселю Мосбри, Палпатин арестовал его за позволение сепаратистам захватить Брентааль, и Маклайн стал постоянным губернатором. Даже тогда оппоненты указывали, что канцлер сделает так всюду — это лишь вопрос времени. В заключительные дни войны (19 ДБЯ) Палпатин выпустил Декрет об управлении секторами, который передал власть губернаторам на всех мирах-участниках Республики. Этот аргумент он приводил своим критикам и чувствовал, что подход выбран правильный. Улучшенная координация в системе и на уровне сектора оказывала заметное влияние на ход войны. Палпатин теперь непосредственно управлял всеми системами. С привычным одобрением находящегося в его руках сверхквалифицированного большинства сенаторов он не тратил впустую времени, отправляя лично подобранных губернаторов в соответствующие системы. Фактически, они прибыли прежде, чем высохли чернила на декрете. И, чтобы гарантировать, что планетарные поселения примут губернаторов без лишних жалоб, он придал каждому «силе безопасности» — по целому полку клонов. Палпатин утверждал, что этого будет более чем достаточно, чтобы держать местных жителей в покорности. Поиски Дарта Сидиуса Поскольку доверие к Палпатину продолжало снижаться, он продолжил управлять Конфедерацией через графа Дуку, который возглавил нападение на Камино, чтобы гарантировать, что галактика увязнет в конфликте на многие годы. Дуку также начал обучение своих Тёмных прислужников, чтобы получить поддержку в военных действиях и обеспечить возрождение ситов. Из-за скрытого для предсказаний послевоенного будущего Совет джедаев начал подозревать кого-то из Внутреннего круга, в частности, Сейта Пестажа, в том, что он и есть «Дарт Сидиус», существование которого граф Дуку открыл мастеру Кеноби на Джеонозисе. Подозрения джедаев возникли после первой битвы при Кейто-Неймодии в 19 ДБЯ, на третьем году войны. Силы Республики прод руководством капитана Яна Додонны захватили механо-кресло вице-короля Ганрея, который привел их к укрытию Сидиуса, Зданию «ЛайМердж Энерго», в промышленном районе Корусанта, что, свою очередь, указало на апартаменты Палпатина и его советника в доме 500 по Республиканской улице. Эти факты трудно было переоценить. Палпатин знал, что развязка близко, и поручил большей части флота обороны галактической столицы уничтожить то, что он постоянно называл Триадой зла. В то же самое время его альтер-эго отдает приказ генералу Гривусу напасть на Корусант, используя тайные гиперпространственные пути через Ядро. Это была кульминация его многолетнего плана. «Похищенный» thumb|left|300px|Палпатин схвачен [[Гривусом]] В хаосе сражения генерал Гривус тайно похитил Палпатина из его бункера; Верховный Главнокомандующий армии дроидов в ходе напряженного преследования в узких коридорах и на улицах города убил многих из телохранителей канцлера и джедаев. Однако в соответствии с его собственным планом Палпатин был «похищен». Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер получили приказ лететь на Корусант с разрушенного мира Тите, где они выслеживали графа Дуку, чтобы спасти канцлера. Они, в конечном счете, нашли Палпатина привязанным к стулу в генеральской рубке флагмана Гривуса, «Незримой Длани». Прежде чем они успели спасти канцлера, в рубке появился граф Дуку, и началась дуэль. В действительности, это сражение было просто проверкой уязвимости Энакина для тёмной стороны в конфронтации с графом Дуку. Граф знал, что этот поединок был подстроен, чтобы привести Энакина к тёмной стороне, но он не знал, что должен будет погибнуть для достижения этой цели. Палпатин убедил его в том, что после того как Дуку сам незаметно позволит Энакину победить его (но не убить!), он и Палпатин вместе убедили бы Скайуокера перейти на тёмную сторону. Дуку в таком случае сдался бы, обвинив генерала Гривуса во всех злодеяниях сепаратистов, и затем стал бы почтенным лидером новой армии ситов и правой рукой Палпатина. Однако Дуку забыл о правиле Бейна: ситов могло быть только двое. В течение дуэли Палпатин тайно поддерживал Энакина. После того как Оби-Ван был оглушен, Скайуокер продолжал бороться. Когда Энакин отрубил обе руки Дуку и тот пал на колени, Палпатин впервые за время схватки заговорил и убедил Избранного убить Дуку. Тогда-то граф и понял, что был простой пешкой, инструментом в руках Сидиуса. Энакин сперва утверждал, что Дуку должен быть передан суду; однако после предупреждений Палпатина о том, что Дуку был «слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых», Энакин, наконец, отрубил голову Дуку, и его тело упало на пол. Это было еще одной победой Палпатина. Однако был и минус: сит не ожидал, что Дуку не сможет убить Кеноби и Энакин откажется оставить его без сознания в рубке. Палпатин становится главнокомандующим Всего через день после битвы на Корусанте Галактическим Сенатом был принят Акт о безопасности. Он был написан лично Палпатином, но передан для внесения на рассмотрение лояльному сенатору, чтобы вновь создать видимость того, что Сенат даёт ему власть против его желания. Номинально этот закон передавал Высший совет джедаев из подчинения Сенату в непосредственное подчинение канцлеру, таким образом фактически наделяя его конституционной властью, позволяющей распустить Орден джедаев. Это также ослабило контроль джедаев и сенаторов над вооружёнными силами Республики, наделив канцлера властью давать прямые команды и превращая его в главнокомандующего вооруженными силами Республики. Развязка (19 ДБЯ) thumb|right|250px|Палпатин открывает ситскую сущность Энакину Скайуокеру, предрекая неизбежную смерть Падме Со временем джедаи начали меньше доверять Палпатину, боясь последствий, которые может иметь для Республики его всё возрастающая власть. Со своей стороны, Сидиус сеял такие же зерна сомнения в душу Энакина Скайуокера. Юный Скайуокер видел во сне, что его жена, Падме Амидала, умирает при родах. Палпатин, вложивший подобное видение в разум Энакина, обещал молодому джедаю открыть тайну ситского знания, как сохранять и создавать жизнь, что — как утверждал Палпатин — является единственным способом спасти Падме (о браке Энакина и Падме канцлер узнал от капитана Панаки, начальника Королевских сил безопасности Набу ). Палпатин незаметно для других подчинил себе Скайуокера и сделал своим представителем в Высшем совете джедаев. Совет неохотно согласился ввести Энакина в свой состав вместо мастера Эвена Пиетта, но ранг мастера ему не присвоил, что сильно разозлило Энакина. Конфликт разрастался, и, наконец, Энакин сообщил Мейсу Винду, что Палпатин на самом деле является Дартом Сидиусом, лордом ситов, которого джедаи безуспешно искали тринадцать лет. left|thumb|250px|Дарт Сидиус открывает свою сущность [[Мейс Винду|Мейсу Винду]] Винду приказал Скайуокеру оставаться в Храме джедаев, а сам вместе с мастерами Сэси Тийном, Агеном Коларом и Китом Фисто отправился арестовывать канцлера. Палпатин сердечно, будто бы ничего не изменилось, приветствовал джедаев, хотя знал, что развязка близка. Мейс уверенно активировал световой меч и объявил, что Палпатин арестован и его дальнейшую судьбу решит Сенат. «Это измена, магистр», — процедил Палпатин и вытащил из рукава световой меч из электрума. Вспыхнул красный клинок, и мастера-джедаи поняли, что все эти годы ими манипулировали. Издав ситский клич, скорее животный, чем человеческий, Палпатин,вращаясь перепрыгнул со стула к входу.Встав в стойку,прямым ударом ввонзил меч в Агена Колара.Сэси Тийн был убит,не расчитав предположительно-следущий удар,. Магистр Фисто успел защититься от первых двух напористых атак канцлера , но третий удар канцлера небрежно рубанул по его телу(возможно эта небрежность была неожиданностью для джедая).Оставшийся Мейс Винду продолжал сражаться с Сидиусом. left|thumb|250px|Сидиус сражается с [[Мейс Винду|Мейсом Винду в кабинете канцлера]] Через несколько минут, несмотря на великолепное владение Палпатина мечом, мастер-джедай сумел обезоружить лорда ситов, ударив его ногой. Меч Палпатина вылетел в разбитое окно. В этот момент в кабинет вошел Энакин Скайуокер. Возможно, Палпатин чувствовал приближение Скайуокера с помощью Силы и лишь притворился побежденным, чтобы перетянуть его на свою сторону, зная, что единственный способ сделать Скайуокера своим учеником — это заставить выбирать между верностью Ордену и жаждой познать власть над жизнью и смертью. Попытки Палпатина защититься с помощью молний Силы были тщетны. Винду клинком меча отразил разряды в Палпатина, лицо лорда ситов оплавилось и деформировалось. Голос Палпатина стал низким и каркающим, когда он обратился к Энакину за помощью. Мейс считал, что лорд ситов слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых, но Скайуокер уверил себя, что только Палпатин способен спасти его жену от смерти, предсказанной во сне. Молодой джедай должен был выбирать между джедаем, по-видимому, желавшим использовать свою силу во зло, и кажущимся слабым и беззащитным стариком. Энакин сделал выбор в пользу Сидиуса и отсёк Винду руку, сжимавшую меч. Сидиус тут же вскочил и выбросил Винду из окна мощным ударом молнии и толчком Силы. Рождение Дарта Вейдера right|thumb|250px|Палпатин убивает [[Мейс Винду|Мейса Винду на глазах у Энакина Скайуокера]] Расправившись с Винду, Сидиус обратил внимание на Скайуокера. Наконец-то юный джедай превратился именно в того, кем его хотел видеть сит. Оторванный от Ордена джедаев и не имевший возможности вернуться, он был соучастником убийства Винду. Надеясь спасти жизнь своей жене, Скайуокер принёс в жертву соратника, в точности последовав принципу ситов, требовавшему убить кого-то из близких. Не найдя другого выхода, Скайуокер подчинился воле Сидиуса, прося лишь об одном: найти способ спасти Падме. Чтобы сгладить переход на Тёмную сторону, Сидиус успокоил страхи и сомнения Энакина: Второй раз сит прямо пообещал Энакину, что Падме может избежать смерти. Это была уловка, призванная навсегда отвернуть Энакина от Ордена джедаев. И неизвестно, существовала ли такая возможность на самом деле. Энакин Скайуокер пал на колено и вверил себя ситу. Гибель Храма джедаев Как Дарт Мол и граф Дуку, Вейдер должен был доказать свою верность с помощью решительных действий. Сидиус уже убедил его, что джедаи сговорились захватить власть над Республикой, поэтому было легко привести его к правильному выводу, напомнив, что джедаи не остановятся, пока Сидиус не умрет, — а кто тогда спасет Падме? Ради неё все джедаи до последнего должны умереть. Сидиус передал под командование Вейдера 501-й легион, специальный отряд солдат-клонов, давно подготовленный именно для подобных задач, и направил к Храму джедаев, над которым вскоре запылало пламя пожара. Убивая самых беззащитных членов Ордена, которому клялся служить, Вейдер всё глубже связывал себя с ситами. Слабая надежда, что он ещё может вернуться к прежней жизни, превратилась в ничто. Но тем же самым он отсекал всё, что связывало его с женой. Амидала никогда бы не поняла и не простила его. Она даже потеряла желание жить и могла умереть, не пожелав бороться. left|thumb|250px|Дарт Сидиус смакует победу над [[Джедаи|джедаями]] Новый ученик действовал отлично. К утру Вейдер и его солдаты утопили Храм в крови. Прежде чем отправиться в Административное здание Сената, Мейс Винду предупредил одну из членов Совета, Шаак Ти, о возможной контратаке, но её усилий не хватило, чтобы остановить целый легион отборных солдат Республики. Многие джедаи отсутствовали, и лишь малая их часть находилась в Храме. Почти без сопротивления Вейдер и клоны выкосили младших джедаев и их наставников, хотя самой Шаак Ти удалось сбежать. Потери джедаев были невосполнимы. Когда Вейдер и 501-й легион (позднее ставший более известным как «Кулак Вейдера») закончили штурм, Храм джедаев, хранилище 25-вековой истории Ордена, превратился в дымящиеся развалины. Изначально планировалось уничтожить здание, но по какой-то причине Палпатин решил не разрушать его до основания. Ходили слухи, что император хотел превратить его в свою новую резиденцию, но впоследствии Дворец императора, символ славы его владельца, был возведен в другом месте. Возможно, Палпатин просто хотел оставить руины Храма памятником самонадеянности Ордена джедаев и тому, как он пал жертвой хитрости сита. Приказ 66 Пока Вейдер «вычищал» Храм, Сидиус занялся остальными джедаями. После тысячелетий подготовки настало время для мести. Инструментом стала, конечно же, Великая армия Республики. Командиров снабжали списком приказов, соответствующих различным чрезвычайным ситуациям. Одним из них был Приказ 66: если джедаи окажутся втянуты в мятеж против Республики, солдаты должны пресечь угрозу, расправившись с ними. Приказ 66 не был заложен каминоанцами в разум клонов, а лишь на генном уровне, и решение о введении его в действие принималось верховной властью. Джедаи не могли знать о том, что подобный приказ можно использовать против целого Ордена (они считали, что приказ расчитан на джедаев, перешедших на сторону Конфедерации, падших на Темную сторону, или два этих обстоятельства вместе), они тесно сплотились с клонами и забыли, что те подчиняются не им, а правительству Республики. Оно, а не Совет джедаев, отдавало приказы командованию Великой армии, и солдаты обязаны были им следовать беспрекословно, даже если от них требовали убить непосредственного командира. right|thumb|250px|Палпатин отдает [[Приказ 66 коммандеру Коди]] Вернувшись в свой личный кабинет, Сидиус установил на голокомме специальную частоту и связался с несколькими клонами-командирами высшего ранга, чтобы передать лишь одно распоряжение: «выполнить Приказ 66». Каждый раз повторяя эти слова, он становился всё довольнее и довольнее. Палпатин чувствовал, как Тёмная сторона становится сильнее со смертью каждого джедая.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization На тысячах фронтов, раскиданных по сотням планет, джедаи оказывались одни, лицом к лицу против собственных бойцов. Практически все солдаты выполнили приказ. Официальная оценка указывает, что из примерно десяти тысяч джедаев после первой атаки выжило менее сотни, то есть более 99 % Ордена было уничтожено одним ударом.Casualty Report: Order 66 Известен лишь один случай — на Мурхане — когда клоны отказались выполнить приказ и позволили своей жертве сбежать. Очевидно, служба плечом к плечу с джедаями что-то изменила в тех солдатах. Император примерно наказал «изменников», поручив это Вейдеру, чтобы больше никто из клонов не забывал, что измена будет сурово наказываться. Помимо этого единичного случая, несколько десятков джедаев — как предполагал Палпатин — могли выжить в бойне, либо скрывшись от преследователей, либо победив их, но это не имело значения: их можно было найти и уничтожить позднее. Однако следовало бы уделить этому больше внимания, поскольку благодаря усилиям двоих из выживших — Оби-Вана Кеноби и гранд-мастера Йоды — Палпатин, в конце концов, был повержен. Сидиус был так обрадован долгожданной победой, что после Приказа 66 самолично отправился на руины Храма, чтобы увидеть плоды своего труда. Он не мог не пойти: такой долгой и упорной была проделанная работа. В зале тысячи фонтанов Палпатин нашел Вейдера, разбиравшегося с небольшой группой младших джедаев и их учителем фехтования, Цином Драллигом. Вейдер приветствовал учителя, преклонив колено, а Сидиус оценил его действия: «Ты славно потрудился, мой новый ученик. Твои способности превосходят способности всех прежних ситов. Теперь, лорд Вейдер, ступай и принеси мир Империи». Ситы снова разделились; Вейдер отправился выполнять новое задание. Не всё ещё было окончено: в живых оставались лидеры сепаратистов. Конец Конфедерации независимых систем После гибели генерала Гривуса и побега с Утапау лидеры сепаратистов и их помощники спрятались в удаленной и хорошо защищенной базе на Мустафаре, где ждали новых указаний Сидиуса. Чтобы успокоить их, Сидиус не пожалел тёплых слов и обещаний мирного договора. Но, как всегда, они запросили дополнительную защиту. Находясь в своем кабинете, Палпатин получил сообщение с Мустафара. Сначала он подумал, что что-то пошло не так: сигналов оттуда пока не ожидалось. Нажав кнопку ответа, Палпатин увидел фигуру Нута Ганрея и остальных членов Совета сепаратистов. Тогда он понял, что Вейдер ещё не прибыл. thumb|230px|left|Сидиус слушает последний доклад [[Нут Ганрей|Нута Ганрея]] Сидиус выдержал доклад Ганрея — последний, как он надеялся, — о том, как развивается ситуация, и почти автоматически поздравил вице-короля с успехом и пообещал, что его новый ученик обо всех позаботится. Двусмысленность этих слов понравилась Сидиусу . Вейдер явно не собирался предстать перед сепаратистами с предложением мира, у него была заготовлена иная «награда». Сидиус хотел отключить связь с Мустафаром, но решил, что лучше оставить канал открытым, чтобы наблюдать за развязкой событий. Вейдер вскоре появился; зная коды системы безопасности, которые предоставил Сидиус, он приземлился, не вызвав подозрений защитных систем и охраны базы. С Корусанта Сидиус с удовлетворением наблюдал, как Совет приветствовал Вейдера. Вейдер был вне зоны обзора, но по лицам сепаратистов, выражение которых сменилось с удивления на страх, всё стало понятно. На голограмме промелькнул синий клинок Вейдера и пролетели части Поггля Младшего. Остальные вышли из оцепенения и попытались убежать. Их отчаянные крики были слышны до тех пор, пока не оборвалась связь. Удовлетворению Сидиуса было объяснение: тринадцать лет назад Сидиус говорил Дарту Молу, каким замечательными будет день, когда он сможет избавиться от «неймойдианского отродья». Сидиус передал новые инструкции Вейдеру: деактивировать армию дроидов. Тот выполнил приказ, и сигнал на отключение распространился по всей Галактике. Боевые дроиды остановились, сепаратистская армия дроидов перестала существовать. Войны клонов, самый разрушительный конфликт в Галактике за тысячи лет, завершились. Рождение Галактической Империи Новый порядок]] Палпатину оставалось сделать последний шаг: получить поддержку Сената, и он созвал чрезвычайную сессию, чтобы объявить о джедайском мятеже. Чтобы не пугать присутствующих, он скрыл повреждённое лицо под капюшоном. Он мог бы появиться в обычной мантии, но для такого дня требовалось особое, запоминающееся облачение. Палпатин выбрал тёмно-бордовую одежду, напоминавшую одежду древних ситов. Она вполне подходила, чтобы стать коронационной мантией. Сенат увидел шрамы, изуродовавшие лицо Палпатина, а вместо цепких, но дружелюбных голубых глаз обнаружил жёсткие жёлтые, сверлящие и какие угодно, но не дружелюбные. Всю оставшуюся жизнь это лицо можно будет видеть только в сумраке капюшона, а глаза станут самой приметной и запоминающейся его частью. thumb|left|200px|Дарт Сидиус во время провозглашения ИмперииГалактика, в конце концов, смирится с этим лицом: статуи и портреты не будут скрывать действительности. Как и ожидал Палпатин, эти увечья были восприняты как свидетельства жертвенности и преданности народу. Сенаторы узнали, что джедаи не просто хотели убить Палпатина, но и готовились совершить переворот, взяв под контроль Сенат. В доказательство была заслушана запись из кабинета канцлера, на которой Мейс Винду называл Палпатина ситом. И, хотя это подносилось как заговор против Республики, Палпатин прямо не опроверг слова мастера-джедая. Но он обвинил джедаев в том, что они три десятилетия манипулировали Галактикой. Их марионетки-сенаторы (естественно, оппозиция канцлеру) обвиняли правительство в коррупции, чтобы расшатать Республику. Через графа Дуку они создали сепаратистское движение и втянули Республику в войну. Через Сайфо-Диаса они заказали создание армии клонов. С помощью этого, как объяснил Палпатин, джедаи собирались ослабить Республику и прямо выступить против правительства. Палпатин использовал давно копившееся недоверие и негодование в отношении джедаев, которое он во многом подогревал собственными силами, чтобы подтвердить то, что для многих стало незыблемым: война— не более чем интрига джедаев. На фоне возмущения джедаями было просто объявить приказ 66 необходимой мерой. Те, кто знал джедаев с лучшей стороны и мог их защитить, включая большую часть сенатской оппозиции, не могли сказать свое слово. Большинство было явно настроено против них. Кроме того, они видели телохранителей канцлера и шоковых солдат-клонов, расположившихся в зале якобы для защиты канцлера. left|thumb|250px|Палпатин становится Галактическим императором Все как один, представители оппозиции затаили дыхание. Объявив об окончании войны и разоблачении стоявших за ней «тайных сил», Палпатин должен был сдержать обещание и отказаться от чрезвычайных полномочий. Он должен был уйти с поста канцлера и отправиться в отставку. Но у Палпатина были другие планы. Подтвердились самые худшие опасения: изменение конституции продолжится, если основной закон вообще не будет переписан. Ещё страшнее было то, что не Сенат станет управлять, а Сенатом будут управлять. Многим было всё равно: они знали, в чьих руках власть, и их лояльность в будущем могла быть вознаграждена. А те, кому всё равно не было, помнили о вооружённой охране. Палпатин продолжал, искусно вспоминая о славе былых империй и их роли в уставшей и разобщенной Галактике. В последующие два десятилетия проводились жестокие подавления любых проявлений недовольства новым режимом: запугивания, аресты, казни, уничтожения городов и даже целых планет. Палпатин пошел бы и дальше: стал бы уничтожать целые звёздные системы, если бы его власть продолжалась и дальше. Но через несколько лет о себе заявил Альянс повстанцев; а сейчас его основатели — Бейл Престор Органа, Падме Амидала и Мон Мотма — не имели другого выбора, кроме как поддержать императора: живыми они могли принести больше пользы, чем мёртвыми. Подкупленные обещаниями безопасности, справедливости и мира, а может, просто запуганные, сенаторы единогласно поддержали Палпатина. Так образовалась Галактическая Империя.Star Wars Insider 84 Последний бой Ордена джедаев thumb|250px|Самопровозглашённый [[император Палпатин сражается с Йодой в зале Сената]] Оби-Ван Кеноби и Йода, в конце концов, узнали о предательстве и обмане. Они выяснили, что Энакин Скайуокер, ставший Вейдером, и его солдаты убили практически всех в Храме джедаев: магистров, рыцарей и младших джедаев. Оби-Ван просил старого мастера не заставлять его сражаться с бывшим падаваном, но выбора не было: Йода знал, что Сидиус слишком силён для Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван отправился за Энакином на Мустафар, а Йода нашел Сидиуса в здании правительства на Корусанте. Тёмный лорд ситов и гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев сошлись в непримиримой схватке, в результате которой была разрушена значительная часть зала заседаний Сената. Оба стоили друг друга, показывая мощь и знание Силы и искусство боя на световых мечах. Сражение окончилось ничьей, когда мощный заряд молнии Силы вернулся к Палпатину и отбросил сражавшихся друг от друга. Сидиус смог взобраться на летающую платформу, а Йода упал вниз. Мастер-джедай осознал, что Палпатина нельзя победить в открытом противостоянии, и возобновление поединка приведет лишь к ничьей, тем более, что солдаты-клоны были уже близко. Йода бежал. «В изгнание отправлюсь я, фиаско я потерпел», — заявил он Бейлу Органе, вывезшему его на своем спидере. Император Палпатин выждал, пока шоковые солдаты прочешут здание, а когда тело Йоды найдено не было, потребовал удвоить усилия, и разрешил, если понадобится, взорвать Сенат. Но других действий он не предпринял, и это стало ошибкой, впоследствии стоившей ему жизни. Однако обвинять в этом Палпатина не следует: у него появились другие, более важные проблемы. Превращение Вейдера Сражение Кеноби с Вейдером закончилось иначе. Мастер-джедай одолел бывшего падавана, нанеся ему страшные раны и оставив умирать. Со скоростью, доступной только императору, Палпатин поспешил на Мустафар и нашел своего ученика, тяжелораненым, обгоревшим, но живым. thumb|left|250px|Сидиус находит тело Вейдера, обожжённое лавой на [[Мустафаре]] Даже оказавшись рядом, разозленный Сидиус колебался: одна его часть хотела позволить тому, что осталось от Вейдера, сгореть дотла, поскольку, даже выжив, он не сможет полностью восстановить былую мощь. Даже Тёмной стороне требовалась живая плоть, чтобы проявиться, а её у Вейдера оставалось слишком мало. Каков бы ни был исход, Вейдер перестал быть совершенным продолжателем дела ситов и не мог исполнить пророчества. Но с другой стороны, даже искалеченный, Вейдер оставался силен, и по-прежнему мало было джедаев, способных ему противостоять. И Сидиус решил спасти своего ученика. Он подошел к нему, положил руку на лоб и с помощью Тёмной стороны стал поддерживать жизнь Вейдера, пока солдаты готовили медицинскую капсулу для перевозки его на Корусант. В задней каюте шаттла в капсуле находился Вейдер, рядом находилась Красная охрана. Сидиус сидел перед Вейдером и поддерживал в нем жизнь, используя Силу и все доступные медицинские средства, и боролся с собственными мыслями. «Что, если Энакин умрет?» — думал он. Хотя он чуть не оставил ученика на Мустафаре, Сидиус нашел в себе малую толику привязанности, которой никогда не имел к Молу или графу Дуку. Возможно, дело было в уникальном потенциале Вейдера. Найти другое существо, хотя бы вполовину столь же сильное, как Скайуокер, и столь же перспективное, было невозможно. Было чудом, что Вейдер выжил. thumb|right|250px|Дарт Сидиус прибывает в медицинский центр с едва живым Дартом Вейдером. Прибыв в столицу, в главный медицинский центр, Сидиус приказал снабдить Вейдера протезами. Этот долгий и мучительный процесс Вейдер должен был перенести, пребывая в сознании, чтобы через боль обрести новую мощь (подобное было около 4000 лет назад с Дартом Сионом). Когда тело было восстановлено, а жизнедеятельность стала поддерживать специальная система, Вейдер спросил о Падме. Неясно, что знал Палпатин, но, видимо, он считал, что Вейдер в ярости убил Падме. Это позволяло окончательно сломить Энакина Скайуокера, и Палпатин сообщил ему об этом. Превращение Вейдера завершилось. Впав от ужасной новости в ярость, он разбил хирургические инструменты, попавшие под руку, и даже попытался убить Сидиуса. Но из этого ничего не вышло: ранения сделали его вдвое слабее и не позволяли противостоять лорду ситов. В конце концов Вейдер сдался, поняв, что только Палпатин согласится его принять. Сидиус был доволен: один из самых сильных ситов всех времён родился в боли и страданиях, и этот сит был его учеником. Тем временем Йода и Оби-Ван удалились в изгнание. Детей Энакина также разделили: Лею увёз на Алдераан и усыновил Бейл Престор Органа, а Люка Скайуокера забрал Оби-Ван, чтобы оставить в семье сводного брата Энакина, Оуэна Ларса, на Татуине. Их существование оставалось тайной для Палпатина. Правление Императора (19 ДБЯ-4 ПБЯ) Империализация thumb|left|222px|Палпатин улыбается, видя гнев своего ученика По мере усиления Империи все институты Старой Республики оказались либо распущены, либо изменены до неузнаваемости. Прокатилась волна переименований объектов в «Имперские», чтобы восславить Империю: за ночь сектор Корусант превратился в Имперский сектор, а сам Корусант стал Центром Империи. Галактический город переименовали в Имперский город. Галактический Сенат стал называться Имперским Сенатом. Республиканские солдаты-клоны уже именовались имперскими штурмовиками, которых объединили в штурмовые корпуса; оставшиеся наземные и космические силы Великой армии Республики превратились соответственно в Имперскую армию и Имперский флот. Четыре старых разведывательных агентства Республики объединились в Имперскую разведку, во главе которой встал бывший директор СБР Арманд Айсард. Старый Дворец Республики, или Президентский дворец, перестроили и расширили, превратив в Императорский дворец, затмившим по грандиозности все прочие здания Империал-Сити. Прежняя Комиссия по защите Республики (КОМПОЗР) была преобразована в Комиссию по охране Нового порядка (КОМПОНП). Через несколько дней о Республике напоминала лишь горстка названий. Под началом советников Палпатина: Круи Вандрона и Ишин-Ил-Раца— КОМПОНП получила власть защищать Империю, и её щупальца проникли повсюду. Имперское бюро безопасности (ИББ) было организовано в виде филиала КОМПОНП, чтобы стать противовесом Имперской разведке и превратиться в вездесущую тайную полицию Императора. Коалиция за прогресс создала наблюдательные агентства, чтобы отслеживать все аспекты жизни общества. Вне выстроенной иерархии оказался флот, и трения между корусантским правительством и адмиралами сохранялось на протяжении всего переходного периода и потребовало создания ИББ, чтобы ввести в состав подразделений заместителей командиров по политической части. Тёмные времена Хотя тоталитарный режим в Империи оставался слабым, он постепенно усиливался до самого падения Империи в 4 ПБЯ. Среди примеров его глубокого проникновения в жизнь Галактики можно назвать поддержанная Империей эстетика военизированной простоты, контрастировавшая с прежними вычурными формами эпохи Галактической Республики. Нелюди и женщины во многом были ущемлены Новым порядком, жестокость в управлении на местах была обыденной. Первая чистка, проведенная Палпатином в Имперском флоте, состоялась уже через две недели после основания Империи . В 18 ДБЯ Палпатин пригласил бывшего джедая Феруса Олина на Корусант''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo, чтобы просить об одолжении: императору нужно было найти того, кто испортил компьютерную систему планеты Самария. Вначале Ферус отказался, но когда Палпатин упомянул об аресте двух его друзей, вынужден был согласиться. Как выяснил Олин, Палпатин использовал ситуацию, чтобы подчинить себе планету. Дарт Вейдер считал, что император собирается перетянуть Феруса на тёмную сторону. Палпатин использовал против Олина тот же прием, что и с Энакином: возможность создавать и сохранять жизнь . Во время Великого истребления джедаев Палпатин распространил слух, что Вейдер в одиночку выследил и уничтожил группу из пятидесяти джедаев, сильно приукрасив действительность: на самом деле джедаев было восемь, и в последний момент Вейдеру пришли на помощь солдаты 501-го легиона. Ложные слухи помогали держать Галактику в страхе.Star Wars: Purge'' Вскоре Палпатин начал испытывать Вейдера, постепенно превращая его в настоящего сита. Он нанял историка Фейна Петурри, чтобы тайно помочь Вейдеру в изучении наследия ситов. Также он был в курсе желания Вейдера найти себе ученика, чтобы свергнуть существующий режим.Star Wars Dark Times 12: Vector, Part 6 В рамках непрекращавшегося истребления джедаев Палпатин отправил Вейдера на Кешиик, чтобы найти и уничтожить джедая по имени Кенто Марек, пережившего Приказ 66. Вейдер расправился с джедаем прежде, чем понял, что тот спрятал своего чувствительного к Силе сына, Галена. Вейдер взял сына Марека в ученики и в строжайшей тайне стал его тренировать, назвав именем Старкиллер. Он говорил мальчику, что готовит его для свержения Палпатина. На Палпатине лежит ответственность за опустошение Каамаса. Император считал уважаемых каамаси угрозой Новому порядку. Группа диверсантов-ботанов отключила защитный экран планеты, позволив Имперскому военному флоту разбомбить её. Прекрасный до этого мир был уничтожен, превратившись в ядовитую пустыню. Мирные каамаси рассеялись по Галактике.Specter of the Past В 18 ДБЯ по заданию императора было создано огромное супероружие, названное «Око Палпатина». Оно предназначалось для уничтожения анклава джедаев на Белсависе. Однако два рыцаря-джедая привели супероружие в негодность, и джедаи успели убраться с Белсависа. О «Оке» забыли до 12 ПБЯ, когда его нашла Роганда Исмарен.Children of the Jedi Вскоре после создания Галактической Империи Дарт Сидиус начал строительство в недрах опасного Ядра на планете Бисс, которой было суждено превратиться в тайную столицу нового императора. Для работ были привлечены тысячи существ с бесчисленных покоренных планет, включая Утапау, Кашиик, Джеонозис, Гаморр и Тойдарию. Бисс был источником тёмной стороны, способным давать своим жителям великую мощь Силы. Вместе с мощью Бисса Палпатин впитывал жизненную энергию собственных рабочих, удлиняя себе жизнь. Он и Дарт Вейдер привезли на планету захваченных работников Сельскохозяйственного корпуса и других падаванов, чтобы превратить их в слуг тёмной стороны. Вейдеру было поручено отбирать способных учеников, пуская в расход остальных. Изначально он выбрал четырех учеников, включая Антинниса Тремейна. В некоторых случаях Палпатин посещал древние захоронения ситов на Коррибане, чтобы получить совет от давно умерших темных лордов. Он также открыл секреты Силы с помощью захваченных джедайских голокронов. Император написал «Краткое руководство по тёмной стороне», раскрывавшее природу тёмной стороны, и успел закончить две книги и начать третью, которая так и осталась недописанной. Тайный ученик thumb|250px|right|Палпатин на борту строящейся «[[Звезда Смерти I|Звезды Смерти»]] В 3 ДБЯ обучение Галена Марека почти завершилось, и Дарт Вейдер дал ему ряд заданий, чтобы доказать его готовность: убить скрывающихся джедаев и одержать победы в дуэлях с имитациями ситских духов Дарта Десолоуса и Дарта Фобоса. Чтобы скрыть свое существование от императора, Гален Марек убивал всех, кто попадался ему на пути, как повстанцев, так и имперцев. Его последним заданием было найти и убить Шаак Ти — последнего члена Совета джедаев, не считая Оби-Вана Кеноби, Йоды и самого Дарта Вейдера. Марек справился с поставленной задачей, но по возвращении на строящийся «Палач» его и Вейдера окружил флот императора. Вейдер напал на своего ученика и, якобы по приказу Палпатина (на самом деле, это был ПРОКСИ, голодроид Старкиллера), с помощью Силы выбросил того в иллюминатор. Тем не менее, это было уловкой: дроид подобрал тело Старкиллера и забрал его на лечение. Шесть месяцев спустя вылечившийся Гален получил новое задание от Вейдера: собрать армию врагов императора, чтобы противостоять Палпатину. В конце концов Вейдер захватил повстанцев и рассказал Галену, что всё это было подстроено Сидиусом, чтобы выявить предателей. Шокированный Гален бежал и присоединился к повстанцам и джедаям, на этот раз по своей воле. Через некоторое время Старкиллер сразился с лордами ситов на борту практически достроенной «Звезды Смерти»; Сидиус был поражен тем, что ему удалось победить Вейдера. Дарт Сидиус, обычно использовавший своих союзников до тех пор, пока они не теряли своей ценности, был рад, что Гален вышел победителем в дуэли. После Мустафара император видел в Вейдере лишь тень его прошлого «я», Энакина Скайуокера. Годами Палпатин мучился тем фактом, что он потратил целую жизнь, чтобы найти ученика уровня Энакина Скайуокера, и как только преуспел, его приз стал «больше машиной, чем человеком», что разрушило все надежды Палпатина сделать из Вейдера самого сильного сита за все историю. В Галене Сидиус увидел возможность исполнить свою мечту. Победив своего учителя, Гален доказал, что может стать превосходным учеником, которого Сидиус искал. Почувствовав намерения темного лорда, присутствовавший тут же генерал-джедай Рам Кота с помощью телекинеза вырвал у него световой меч и попытался сразить его, но император выпустил молнию Силы в наступающего джедая. Он уже собирался убить генерала, когда подошел Гален. Используя Силу, Гален бросил осколки транспаристали и обломки в императора, которому пришлось прекратить свою атаку. Пара сошлась в мощной битве Силой; Гален, питавший свою силу гневом, пришел к выводу, что Палпатин стоял за каждым шагом Вейдера, начиная с его обнаружения на Кашиике. Палпатин подтвердил это, сказав, что Вейдер никогда не действовал в одиночку. Хихикая, Палпатин упал на колени и призывал Марека добить его. С помощью уговоров Коты Гален сумел подавить соблазн вернуться на путь ситов и пощадил императора. Как только Гален собрался уйти, Палпатин вскочил на ноги и выпустил молнию в Коту. Гален, чтобы спасти своего друга, встал перед ним и отразил сколько смог. Своим последним дыханием Гален создал взрыв в Силе, задержав Палпатина, что позволило захваченным лидерам повстанцев сбежать. 250px|thumb|left|[[Гален Марек|Марек отражает молнии Силы Палпатина]] Палпатин не обрадовался смерти Галена Марека. Он представлял другое будущее для своего мальчика, как однажды для Энакина. Гален должен был собрать повстанцев, чтобы они были раскрыты и уничтожены, вместо этого его смерть вдохновила их на полномасштабную войну против Галактической Империи. Император потерял последователя Вейдера, который должен был стать его заменой. Потеря кого-то с потенциалом Галена и оставшийся ученик-киборг стали серьезным ударом для Сидиуса. В конце концов смерть Галена и побег лидеров повстанцев привели Дарта Сидиуса к мудрому выводу, что если он не уничтожит каждого повстанца, они разрушат Империю и даже орден лордов ситов. После смерти Марека императору не осталось ничего другого, как искать нового ученика, а затем избавиться от Вейдера, как это было с Дартом Тиранусом. Однако инцидент с Мареком отдалил Вейдера от императора еще сильнее, чем раньше. Как и Тирануса, Вейдера предали из-за нового молодого и сильного ученика. И это не последний раз, когда император попытается заменить полумеханического лорда ситов на кого-то более стоящего: доказательством этому является грядущая схватка между тёмными владыками и Люком Скайуокером. Адепты Тёмной стороны и мятеж Трахты thumb|right|250px|Палпатин сражается с штурмовиками Трахты. Во время своего правления Палпатин с помощью тёмной стороны связывался со шрифтутом далекой Империи сси-руук. Император появлялся в снах шрифтута и утверждал, что является правителем Империи в центре Галактики. Палпатин предлагал шрифтуту предоставить объекты для высасывания энергии в обмен на боевых дроидов. В результате в 4 ПБЯ произошло вторжение сси-руук на Бакуру. Император Палпатин также принял на службу большое число чувствительных к Силе агентов. Эти существа, адепты тёмной стороны, не входили в число официальных имперских организаций, но подчинялись напрямую Палпатину или, при необходимости, лорду Вейдеру. Палпатин собирался поставить адептов на ключевые должности, но их число было слишком мало. Как адепты вписывались в ситское Правило двух, неясно. Фактически Палпатин и Вейдер оставались единственными, кто называл себя лордами ситов, а адепты были незначительным исключением. Также возможно, что конец Республики и уничтожение джедаев (по крайней мере, предполагавшееся) могло дать Палпатину право отменить Правило двух. И поскольку адепты не изучали секретные знания, их нельзя было считать настоящими ситами. В 1 ДБЯ Палпатин и Вейдер стали целью заговора нескольких имперских офицеров, во главе которых стоял гранд-мофф Трахта. Трахта считал ситов глупым пережитком и полагал, что Империей не может править религиозный орден из двух человек. Заговорщики собирались использовать измененных штурмовиков, подчинявшихся только им, чтобы уничтожить лордов ситов. Однако план провалился из-за внутренних разногласий. Непосредственно перед Первой битвой за Татуин Палпатин лично прибыл на Ботавуи с отрядом элитных имперских стражей, чтобы наказать ботанов-предателей, которые передали моффу Калласту секретные сведения. Здесь император узнал, что «Тантив IV», на которой находится украденная информация, направляется к Татуину''Star Wars: Empire at War. Новый порядок в действии (0 ДБЯ) Роспуск Сената С самого начала Палпатин искал повод избавиться от Сената. Первая причина этому была чисто символическая: он не мог оставить даже след былой Республики. Вторая причина была политической: некоторые сенаторы продолжали противостоять Палпатину. Подавляющее большинство старалось держать их в рамках, и они понимали, что создают лишь видимость демократии. Палпатин устранял недовольных, но на их месте появлялись новые. Более того, как подозревал император, оппозиция помогала повстанцам деньгами, информацией и снабжением.Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' Палпатин выжидал, пока не настало нужное время, постоянно подтачивая власть политических противников. Наконец, в 0 ДБЯ, время пришло. Замена Сенату была подготовлена: губернаторы, моффы и гранд-моффы заняли свои места, а войска, как обычно, подчинялись императору без лишних вопросов. Немедленно были выданы ордера на арест всех подозреваемых в связях с повстанцами. Штурмовики вломились в Сенат и захватили сотни существ. Некоторых, чьи связи с Восстанием были доказаны, больше никто никогда не видел.Heroes & Rogues На следующее утро оставшиеся на свободе сенаторы, не зная о произошедшем, пришли на рабочие места, но только для того, чтобы увидеть двери запертыми. Кто-то попытался обратиться напрямую к Палпатину, но им было сказано, что доступ во дворец ограничен на время чрезвычайного положения. Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 Многие участвовали в наделении императора полномочиями. Но и они были арестованы и брошены в тюрьмы. Многие, кто был выпущен, покинули Корусант и вернулись на родные планеты, чтобы в покое — и изоляции — прожить остаток жизни. Небольшое число бывших сенаторов, те, что наиболее рьяно поддерживали Палпатина, было щедро вознаграждено: им сохранили жизнь и предоставили новые должности. Многие надели богато украшенные одежды и влились в разрастающиеся ряды имперских советников. Палпатин добил остатки Конституции. Новая пирамидальная структура заняла её место с императором, стоящим на вершине, гранд-моффами, идущими ниже и управляющими сверхсекторами, затем моффами — правителями секторов, и, наконец, губернаторами отдельных миров. Все они были обязаны карьерой императору и полностью его поддерживали. Но даже сейчас Палпатин предпочел иметь больше гарантий. Он успокоился, лишь внедрив на всех уровнях КОМПОНП. Несмотря на всю власть гранд-моффов и моффов, за их спинами маячил КОМПОНП, обладавший ещё большей властью. А за ними стояла «Звезда Смерти», утверждавшая волю императора посредством оружия. Примерное наказание Палпатин не менее тщательно разбирался с сенаторами, успевшими покинуть Корусант. Одним из них была Канна Омонда, сменившая Мон Мотму в качестве представителя от Чандрилы. Многие сенаторы надеялись, что Омонда вступится за них. Но Омонда не видела в этом смысла и не пыталась встретиться с Палпатином, а вместо этого стала одной из немногих сенаторов, покинувших Корусант до того, как петля затянулась. Но на прощание она нанесла удар, обратившись к прессе во время посадки на транспорт, отправлявшийся на Чандрилу. Омонда покинула столицу как раз вовремя: её коллег арестовали. Но Палпатин не мог позволить ей просто так уйти. Он направил к Чандриле «почетный эскорт» из трех имперских звёздных разрушителей, чтобы вернуть сенатора на Корусант для короткого разговора с высшим инквизитором Холмером. Чандрильцы поняли намек: если сенатор не вернется, «эскорт» атакует планету. Омонда оказалась в Инквизиториуме. Вскоре она призналась в измене, раскрыв дознавателям имена тех, кому передавала секретные сведения. Ночь признаний после данных перед ужином замечаний позволила Палпатину вновь надеть перед прессой отлично подогнанную маску благожелательности. Публичная казнь Омонды должна была стать частью традиционной новогодней фестивальной недели в 1 ПБЯ, но была отменена из-за «соображений безопасности». Конкретную причину не называли, но, по-видимому, правительство боялось, что повстанцы или их сторонники могут испортить мероприятие. Даже без публичной демонстрации ужасающая сила Нового порядка проявилась в полную силу. Традиционный парад прошел мимо балкона дворца, где появился Палпатин, сопровождаемый Вейдером и множеством заместителей. Поскольку Палпатин не находился на балконе постоянно, возможно, он посетил Омонду перед смертью или наблюдал за казнью.Star Wars Adventure Journal 5 Также известно замечание Палпатина, что, если Чандрила благодарит его за доброту, подсылая одного за другим предателей, не будет ли лучше управлять ей более централизованно.Star Wars Adventure Journal 4 Чандрила в свое время действительно попала под прямое правление, потеряв собственное правительство и получив вместо него губернатора Грандона Холлека.Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 О том же другими словами Послесловием к роспуску Сената можно считать объяснение, данное правительством. Когда-нибудь покорной прессе и гражданам Империи нужно было рассказать, что случилось с Сенатом. Обязанность донести новость до общественности пала на Эрса Дангора, одного из кадровых советников Палпатина. Обращаясь к народу, выдержавшему военные годы и последствия Войн клонов, Дангор описал повстанцев как новое подобие прежних сепаратистов. «В условиях кризиса…» Дангор распространил по всей галактике голографическое обращение к гражданам Галактической Империи. Обращаясь к народу, выдержавшему военные годы и последствия Войн клонов, Дангор, чтобы описать повстанцев, вспомнил испробованные и проверенные эпитеты, которые раньше использовались в отношении сепаратистов. «…в расчёт не принимать…» Одновременно Дэнгор направил другое голографическое сообщение, предназначенное для губернаторов на местах. Это сообщение, не предназначенное для публики, но все-таки ставшее достоянием гласности благодаря сторонникам повстанцев, было очищено от цветастой риторики о законе и порядке, которой народы доверяли два десятилетия, и честно предлагало править силой и страхом. Некоторые из губернаторов, например, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин, были воодушевлены посланием. Без сомнения, Таркин услышал в словах Дангора многое из того, что он сам и его помощница Даала изложили в обращении к императору пять лет назад. Он был так восхищен, что когда сообщил о полученных сведениях старшим офицерам на борту боевой станции и Вейдеру, даже использовал особо яркие цитаты. Палпатин показал, что его и Таркина идеи были взаимосвязаны. Доктрина, получившая имя Таркина, стала распространяться повсеместно. Восход «Звезды Смерти» (0 ДБЯ) right|150px|thumb|Император Палпатин во время заговора [[Трахта|Трахты]] Творением и символом Нового порядка теперь были не штурмовики, или флот, или даже сам Палпатин. Им стала бронированная космическая станция, планы которой были созданы ещё во времена Войн клонов, и которую он и его заместители строили в течение двух десятилетий, наполненных кажущимися бесконечными исследованиями и проработками, несчастными случаями, актами саботажа, великими скачками вперед и разочаровывающими откатами назад. Император не знал, а может, и знать не хотел, что в конце концов станция только сплотит повстанцев. Уничтожение Алдераана В отсутствие Сената Палпатин создал положение, при котором даже его подчиненные могли проявлять ужасную жестокость в отношении разумных существ. Изначально «Звезда Смерти» должна была способна уничтожать целые планеты, но большинство имперских стратегов полагало, что одной угрозы будет достаточно, чтобы держать миры в повиновении. Таркин так не считал. Он видел, что Восстание расширяется, и только демонстративное применение боевой станции против планеты, симпатизирующей повстанцам, позволит получить передышку. Палпатин согласился с его доводами. Таким образом, Палпатин санкционировал уничтожение планеты — то есть, массовое убийство целой популяции. Император знал, что станция будет использована против обитаемого мира. Но тогда ему не было известно, что это будет Алдераан. Цель выбрал Таркин единолично, не позволив даже Вейдеру себе помешать. Чтобы Палпатин об этом узнал, Вейдер должен был доложить ему после принятия решения, но до входа станции в систему Алдераан и применения оружия, в результате чего, по имеющимся оценкам, погибло 1 999 940 000 разумных существ. Что чувствовал Палпатин, узнав о трагедии, осталось загадкой, но публично он объявил, что опечален потерей такого благородного мира и добавил, что если бы Алдераан доверил свою защиту Империи, он бы до сих пор процветал. Другими словами, если бы Бейл Органа подчинился, в уничтожении планеты не было бы необходимости. Как «великодушный» человек, Палпатин предложил шестидесяти тысячам оставшихся алдераанцев переселиться на его собственную частную планету. Сколько именно выживших алдераанцев приняли предложение Палпатина и переселились на Бисс, неизвестно. Но, определенно, для многих было бы лучше погибнуть в катастрофе, учитывая, что случилось с прибывшими в императорскую крепость в Ядре. Многие были превращены в лишенных разума рабов, проводящих жизнь в смертельном удовольствии, пока Сидиус и его тёмные приспешники питались их жизненной энергией. Позднее представители Палпатина объявили, что император сам приказал уничтожить Алдерраан, когда Империя получила неопровержимые доказательства, что эта мирная планета, на которой даже не было постоянных вооруженных сил, занималась разработкой биооружия. Предположение, что биооружие могло попасть за пределы планеты к повстанцам, было скормлено прессе, чтобы испуганные Центральные Миры хранили верность и чрезвычайное положение не снималось. В результате Империя направила на подавление Восстания ещё больше сил и средств, стирая с лица галактики цитадели повстанцев и покоряя миры, объявившие о своей поддержке Альянса. Галактическая гражданская война Таркин провозгласил основанные на страхе принципы управления, позднее названные Доктриной Таркина, и предполагал, что галактика замрет в ужасе. Но вскоре после уничтожения Алдераана в битве при Явине повстанцами была разрушена и сама «Звезда Смерти». Гранд-мофф Таркин, находившийся на её борту, отказался эвакуироваться и погиб. Но, хотя для Империи эта потеря была огромной, Палпатин нашел способ обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Однако он наказал Дарта Вейдера за провал, отрубив ему механическую руку. Наказание Бевела Лемелиска Другие также должны были ответить за несостоятельность, в частности, главный конструктор станции Бевел Лемелиск. Узнав о поражении при Явине, Лемелиск, обоснованно опасаясь за свою жизнь, попытался скрыться. Но Имперской разведке не понадобилось много времени, чтобы выследить инженера и доставить из убежища на Хефи на встречу с императором.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Войдя в комнату императора, Лемелиск совершил трагическую ошибку, попытавшись обмануть императора, полагая, что тот ещё не знает всю правду о произошедшем. Но Палпатин немедленно его разоблачил. Палпатин использовал Силу, чтобы заключить Лемелиска в проволочную клетку, а затем натравил на него рой крылатых насекомых, жуков-пираний, которых он когда-то «спас» с Явина IV. Палпатин был крайне доволен, когда жуки оставили от конструктора одни ошметки. Но Лемелиск был ему нужен, и Палпатин использовал джедайский голокрон, взятый у Ашки Боды, чтобы переместить сущность инженера в тело клона. Произведенные действия отражали разочарованность императора в Лемелиске, но одновременно он испытал методику, которую впоследствии мог бы использовать для себя, если бы тело Палпатина отказалось служить хозяину.Меч тьмы Впоследствии, когда Лемелиск пытался искупить ошибки при проектировании «Звезды Смерти», Палпатин устраивал ему новые казни, всего семь, начиная от ужасных и заканчивая эксцентричными, за каждую новую промашку, всякий раз оживляя и заставляя жить с памятью о предыдущих смертях. Конструктора выкидывали в открытый космос, его органы убивали давлением и холодом, его закрывали в емкости с парами кислоты, которые выедали плоть сильнее, чем жуки-пираньи. Однажды его медленно опустили в расплавленную медь, сжигавшую тело сантиметр за сантиметром. Через месяц, оправившись, Лемелиск спросил, почему в медь, на что Палпатин объяснил, что просто в тот день плавили именно медь. И это были не просто акты садизма, это был способ с помощью боли подстегнуть выполнение работы. Два Скайуокера (3-4 ПБЯ) Отношение Палпатина к Восстанию было неоднозначным. Вначале повстанцы были полезны, чтобы непрерывно держать государство в чрезвычайном положении. Слабые удары повстанцев можно было не замечать, если они помогали достижению долговременной цели. Не имея на своей стороне Силу, они бы ничего не могли сделать. Люк Скайуокер — угроза Империи После крупной победы на Хоте в 3 ПБЯ, когда была захвачена база повстанцев, Палпатин сообщил Дарту Вейдеру, что сын Вейдера, Люк Скайуокер, жив и является тем самым пилотом, который ответственен за уничтожение «Звезды Смерти». Теперь его тренировали по пути Силы, и он становился угрозой ситам. Вейдер убедил Палпатина, что будет выгоднее совместными усилиями перетянуть Люка на тёмную сторону. На самом деле Вейдер уже знал, что сын жив, и активно занимался поисками, тайно планируя совместно с ним отобрать власть у своего учителя. Вейдер не догадывался, что Палпатин играет им: Палпатин был в курсе, что Вейдер знает о сыне и хочет избавиться от Палпатина. Заговор против Люка Скайуокера thumb|left|250px|Вейдер и Палпатин обсуждают опасность Скайуокера Палпатин направил свою помощницу, Мару Джейд, на Татуин, будучи уверенным, что когда-нибудь Скайуокер явится туда, чтобы спасти своего друга, Хана Соло. Когда это произойдет, Джейд должна будет убить его. В то же время Вейдеру он приказал лететь к Эндору, чтобы проследить за строительством новой «Звезды Смерти». Его ученик должен был быть полезен в ускорении процесса, а также некоторое время не мешался бы под ногами. Когда бы император сам прилетел к Эндору, он бы уже почувствовал благоприятный мысленный сигнал от Мары Джейд, означавший, что Скайуокер мертв. Вейдер мог строить любые догадки: даже если он узнает правду, это лишь заставит его вспомнить, кому он должен служить. Но, когда пришел сигнал от Джейд, Палпатин с разочарованием осознал, что она его подвела, хотя это и было крайне редким случаем. Скайуокер избежал смерти чисто случайно и лишь благодаря силе воли Джаббы. Хатт не пустил Джейд на свою баржу, которая везла Скайуокера к месту казни, так что рука императора не смогла лично обеспечить кончину жертвы. Надеяться, что с джедаем справятся прихвостни Джаббы, не приходилось.Tales from Jabba's Palace Убить Скайуокера не представлялось возможным, последней надеждой было перетянуть его на тёмную сторону. Это могло получиться: Скайуокер узнал всю правду о своём отце и мог рискнуть всем, чтобы высвободить его из когтей Палпатина. На этом император подстроил ловушку для молодого парня. Сначала он уничтожит друзей Скайуокера. Затем заставит его убить собственного отца, которого тот любил также сильно, как и ненавидел. Как и с Энакином Скайуокером, это будет долгое дело и, может быть, на этот раз более трудное. Но, в конце концов, Люк Скайуокер должен был принять тёмную сторону Силы. Предательство Райгара С согласия императора Палпатина ученый доктор Райгар на корабле под командованием адмирала Казза отправился на лесистый спутник Эндора, чтобы забрать у эвоков мощный артефакт под названием Санстар. Задание было успешно выполнено, Палпатин прибыл в систему, чтобы получить Санстар. Однако Райгар изучил находку и понял, какая в нем заключена сила. С его помощью ученый решил убить Палпатина и стать императором вместо него. Райгар создал мощное орудие, чтобы использовать против шаттла Палпатина, но когда шли приготовления к испытаниям, на Райгара напал эвок по имени Уикет У. Уоррик, незаметно проникший на корабль. Когда появился шаттл Палпатина, стычка между Райгаром и Уорриком привела к неудачному выстрелу: заряд попал в правое крыло шаттла, который поспешил убраться, пока всё не успокоится. Эвоки получили Санстар назад, а Райгар был обвинен в фальсификации сведений о существовании камня и государственной измене. Палпатин лично наблюдал за наказанием преступника. Партнерство с «Чёрным солнцем» В то же время Палпатин активно сотрудничал с принцем Ксизором, лидером криминального картеля «Чёрное солнце». Ксизор считал себя соперником Дарта Вейдера и напряженно работал, чтобы приблизиться к Палпатину и отдалить от него Вейдера. По мнению Ксизора, Палпатину нравилось сталкивать его с Вейдером, например, он приказал Вейдеру выразить благодарность Ксизору за обнаружение верфи повстанцев.Shadows of the Empire Палпатин также поддержал план Ксизора устранить Гильдию охотников за головами, снова вопреки возражениям Вейдера. Пока Вейдер пытался захватить Люка Скайуокера , Ксизор предпринял несколько покушений на молодого джедая. Палпатин следил за непримиримой схваткой и отправил чертежи на грузовом корабле Ксизора, который попал в руки Альянса. Однако, когда Вейдер уничтожил корабль Ксизора и его флот, император не выказал большой обеспокоенности утратой. Для него Ксизор был лишь одним из многих слуг, которыми можно было пожертвовать. Вероломство Заарина Амбициозный имперский флотоводец, гранд-адмирал Деметриус Заарин, недовольный своим положением, устроил заговор против Палпатина, пока император пребывал на борту звёздного разрушителя «Маджестик». Чудесным образом отряды Заарина захватили корабль и пленили императора, чтобы поместить его на транспорт и доставить на борт звёздного разрушителя «Глори». Как отряды Заарина смогли удерживать всесильного лорда ситов, неизвестно. Возможно, Палпатин притворился слабым и позволил себя пленить, повторив случай времен Войн клонов, то ли чтобы испытать своих приспешников, то ли чтобы просто ублажить Заарина. Как бы то ни было, решив не повторять ошибки 19 ДБЯ, имперские войска, ведомые Дартом Вейдером, адмиралом Трауном и Маареком Стилом, без промедления атаковали силы Заарина. Вейдер и Стил пробивались через ряды противников на своих СИД-Защитниках, чтобы добраться до Палпатина и «спасти» его, почти так же, как Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби 25 лет назад во время Битвы за Корусант. Но Заарину удалось сбежать, хотя впоследствии его выследил и уничтожил Траун. Изгнание пророков 200px|thumb|right|Палпатин с двумя верными [[Алая гвардия|имперскими стражами]] Когда Палпатин заканчивал последние приготовления у Эндора, к нему явился верховный пророк, низкорослый Каданн. Десятилетиями император советовался с пророками столь же часто, сколько сам обращался к тёмной стороне, желая узнать будущее и убедиться, что ничто не нарушит его предвидение. Но на этот раз Каданн увидел возвращение баланса Силы и конец Империи. Палпатин высмеял пророка: в своих медитациях Палпатин этого не видел. Но Каданн настаивал на своем, а потому собрал всех пророков и отбыл с Корусанта.The Dark Side Sourcebook На планете остался только Кронал. Это были первые сподвижники Сидиуса, которые покинули его и решили быть сами по себе. Палпатин не мог оставить подобный проступок без ответа и отправил Инквизиториум на Дромунд-Каас, чтобы «перевоспитать» отступников. Чтобы избежать угрозы, пророки укрылись в ещё более тайном храме на Бостирде, откуда безопасно могли наблюдать за событиями. Маловероятно, что Палпатин отверг видения Каданна из-за того, что его видения были отчетливее. Скорее, он отрицал саму возможность поражения и отказывался рассматривать любые предсказания, сулящие что-то кроме полной победы. Он уцепился за собственную веру в то, что разобьет Восстание и перетянет Скайуокера, поскольку иной исход был так ужасен, что о нем было страшно даже думать. Скайуокер мог лишить его всей власти, если он раньше не подчинит его своей воле. Из-за этого с Эндором были связаны все его надежды. Он правильно полагал, что будущая битва решит всё. Однако в этот ответственный момент его сверхъестественное предвидение ему изменило. Падение Галактической Империи (4 ПБЯ) Ловушка у Эндора Надеясь положить конец Галактической гражданской войне и навсегда закрепить за собой власть, Палпатин придумал хитрый план, чтобы заманить в смертельную ловушку весь флот Альянса повстанцев. Вторая, более мощная «Звезда Смерти» строилась у лесистого спутника Эндора, защищенная силовым полем, проецируемым с поверхности планеты.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая В 4 ПБЯ Палпатин, сопровождаемый большим отрядом штурмовиков, совершил паломничество в склеп ситов на Коррибане. Хотя император чувствовал присутствие на планете Бунтарской эскадрильи, он не рассматривал её пилотов как реальную угрозу и решил, что с противниками разберутся штурмовики. Но когда бойцы эскадрильи не только сумели захватить склеп неподалеку от шаттла императора, но и приступили к уничтожению реликвий ситов и огромных статуй, взбешенный Палпатин отправился в склеп и начал убивать членов Бунтарской эскадрильи. Уцелевшие пилоты сумели спастись с Коррибана, напоследок успев взорвать все три входа в склеп, замуровав внутри Палпатина. Пока император находился в заточении, повстанцы забрали из шаттла его личный датапад и узнали, что Палпатин будет находиться на «Звезде Смерти», когда флот Альянса начнет атаку. Палпатин превратил временное поражение в преимущество и позволил шпионам повстанцев узнать о местонахождении «Звезды Смерти», скормив им, однако, дезинформацию о неготовности супероружия боевой станции. На самом деле главный калибр был полностью функционален, а громадное соединение Имперского флота обеспечивало его охрану. Дарт Вейдер, а позднее и сам Палпатин, прибыли на борт боевой станции, полагая, что если повстанцы увидят возможность одним ударом уничтожить супероружие и убить императора, они не смогут преодолеть искушения и атакуют всеми имеющимися силами. Расчет оправдался. thumb|left|250px|Палпатин наблюдает за [[Схватка на Звезде Смерти II#Дуэль|схваткой Дарта Вейдера и Люка Скайуокера]] Как следствие, Люк Скайуокер, уверенный, что может вернуть отца на светлую сторону, позволил себя пленить и доставить на «Звезду Смерти». Здесь Палпатин вынудил Люка сразиться с отцом, чтобы в случае победы молодой Скайуокер занял место Вейдера возле императора. Сперва Люк не поддавался провокациям, но Вейдер прочитал его мысли и узнал, что Лея — сестра Люка. Выяснив это, он стал угрожать, что перетянет на тёмную сторону её вместо Люка, и этим разозлил юного джедая, который в ярости бросился на Вейдера. Почти убив Вейдера и отрезав ему правое механическое запястье, Люк в последний момент взял свою злость под контроль. Поняв, что был опасно близок к тому, чтобы повторить ужасную судьбу отца, он отбросил световой меч и повернулся к императору. Спокойным голосом Люк сказал, что он — джедай, как и его отец до него. Палпатин был взбешен. Всё разваливалось. Используя часть своих сил, чтобы наблюдать за ходом битвы,Heir to the Empire он уже знал, что флот повстанцев, хотя и ценой тяжелых потерь, держит натиск самой мощной космической группировки Империи. Хуже того, повстанцы на планете каким-то образом сумели отключить щит «Звезды Смерти», и станция стала уязвима для атаки. Ни одна из этих проблем не являлась непреодолимой, пока Скайуокер находился в руках Императора, но, как и с Галеном Мареком, он снова потерпел неудачу. У него не было нового ученика. Юный Скайуокер был потерян, он превратился в реальную угрозу. Баланс Силы thumb|right|250px|Император Палпатин истязает [[Люк Скайуокер|Люка Скайуокера]] Оставалась одна нерешенная проблема: как-то избавиться от гнева. Даже смерти Скайуокера было недостаточно, он должен был страдать за свое упрямство. Подняв руки, Палпатин выпустил испепеляющий поток молний Силы, который согнул тело юноши и заставил его пасть на колени. Скайуокер не умел противостоять такой мощной атаке и не мог притянуть свой меч, чтобы защититься им. А Император продолжил: Палпатин предполагал, что Вейдер ищет способ использовать Скайуокера против него; за это Вейдер должен был скинуть тело сына в шахту реактора.''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama Если у Палпатина и были сомнения, он увидел ответ на них: Вейдер поднялся на ноги и встал возле своего учителя. Однако Палпатин забыл, что помогло ему перетянуть Энакина Скайуокера на тёмную сторону: его отчаянное желание сохранить жизнь тем, кого он любил. Император не догадывался, что Вейдер откажется смотреть, как умирает его сын, и сделает всё, чтобы этому помешать. Таким образом, Палпатин не заметил, как прямо возле него восстал из пепла Энакин Скайуокер. Первая смерть Палпатина thumb|left|250px|Первая смерть Императора Палпатина от рук [[Энакин Скайуокер|Энакина Скайуокера на борту второй «Звезды Смерти»]] Без предупреждения Энакин обхватил Палпатина сзади и зажал. Император сопротивлялся, молнии с его пальцев били во все стороны и безнадежно повредили систему жизнеобеспечения Энакина. Дотащив императора до края шахты, Энакин поднял его высоко над собой и последним усилием швырнул Палпатина в бездну. Император, как камень, пролетел четыре километра по шахте, но, даже падая, не желал признавать поражения.Heir to the Empire Sourcebook Возможно, он убедил себя в том, или знал то, чего не знали отец и сын Скайуокера: смерть не может его получить. Император Палпатин умер. Минуту спустя его бывший ученик, Энакин Скайуокер, тоже скончался. Так закончилась династия ситов, существовавшая без изменений со времен Дарта Бэйна. Именно это принесло долгожданный баланс в Силу. Но Альянсу повстанцев — а позднее Новой Республике, в которую он превратился — оставалось много работы до того, как наступит обещанный древними джедаями век мира и благоденствия. Империя не была готова сдать свои завоевания без борьбы, и сам Император не намеревался так просто отказаться от власти или от жизни. О боевой медитации Палпатина После смерти императора Эндорская битва продолжалась с не меньшим ожесточением несколько часов, но, несмотря на все усилия, имперский флот проигрывал. Сам факт гибели императора, как позднее объяснялось, привёл к значительной и заметной деморализации в рядах имперских сил. Из-за этого возникло предположение, что смерть Палпатина сыграла даже большую роль в поражении Империи у Эндора, чем предполагалось. Хотя у Эндора находились четыре гранд-адмирала Имперского флота: Ниал Декланн, Макати, Такел и Тешик — в битве не участвовал величайший гранд-адмирал, Траун, до сих пор пребывавший на Нирауане, следя за принуждением к миру Неизвестных Регионов. Когда он вернулся во владения Империи пять лет спустя, его подозрения, возникшие из-за собственных представлений о методах императора, превратились в правдоподобную теорию, которую он сообщил одному из главных участников Эндорской битвы, капитану Гиладу Пеллеону, человеку, скомандовавшему отступление Имперского флота… Траун предполагал, что имперские силы — легионы штурмовиков и флотилии кораблей — все управлялись несокрушимой волей Палпатина. У него было сотни тысяч кораблей, миллиарды, триллионы и даже квадриллионы солдат. Можно было бы не верить, что мощи лорда ситов — даже такого сильного, как Дарт Сидиус — может хватить для управления такой армадой, но Траун позднее, в 9 ПБЯ, подтвердил свои слова и был ограничен только сумасшествием найденного им тёмного джедая, Джорууса К’баота. Траун также догадывался о чувствительности к Силе одного из своих коллег, гранд-адмирала Декленна, которого тайно тренировал Палпатин. Декленн погиб в Эндорской битве, но в сражении использовал телепатические способности, чтобы превратить своих подчинённых в более мощную силу (поздние исследования показали, что после смерти императора Декленн использовал свои возможности, чтобы сохранять управляемость флотом). Траун полагал, что об этой возможности Декленн узнал от Палпатина. Палпатин был в силах использовать тёмную сторону — извращённый вариант джедайской боевой медитации — чтобы контролировать войска на больших дистанциях. И вдруг управление без предупреждения пропало. Флот был в замешательстве, повстанцы смогли провести успешную атаку на «Звезду Смерти» и уничтожить её. Без лидера и супероружия хрупкое основание Империи рухнуло, вызвав обрушение всего, что было выстроено на нём. Вскоре Империя распалась, растаскиваемая мелкими диктаторами, и, в конце концов, сократилась до размеров небольшого и малозначительного Осколка Империи. Возрождение Палпатина (4-11 ПБЯ) thumb|right|220px|Возрожденный император Но даже смерть не стала для Палпатина концом. В отличие от своих предшественников, сит не собирался уступать место ученику, предполагая править Империей вечно, видя себя единственным её лидером. Не сумев раскрыть утерянный секрет своего учителя, Палпатин должен был придумать другой способ обмануть смерть. Во время Войн клонов он дал задание джедаю Арлигану Зею захватить бежавшего каминоанского главного ученого Ко Сай, перешедшую на сторону сепаратистов после полутора лет войны. Палпатин надеялся, что Ко Сай сможет удлинить его жизнь. Однако этот шанс был упущен: Ко Сай погибла в 21 ДБЯRepublic Commando: True Colors. В какой-то момент до Эндорской битвы Палпатин обнаружил иной способ избежать смерти: сохранять свой дух после смерти тела методом духовного переноса. Император заказал для себя серию клонов, в которых мог быть перенесен его дух, если ему случится погибнуть. Основной источник клонов находился на Биссе, охраняемый верными тёмными джедаями и огромными генетически измененными стражами. За состоянием клонов следил доверенный врач императора. К несчастью, клоны оказывались сильно испорчены тёмной стороной и не могли поддерживаться Силой. Каждое следующее тело старело и разрушалось быстрее, чем предыдущее. Но тёмного лорда это не волновало: у него был неиссякаемый источник клонов, которых можно было использовать, чтобы править Империей. После уничтожения второй «Звезды Смерти» дух Палпатина был вынужден путешествовать в бесившем его бестелесном виде, чтобы, наконец, вселиться в тело руки императора Дженги Дроги. Палпатин вызвал Сейта Пестажа, который вызволил израненное тело с Каала и отвез на Бисс. Хотя Дрога сошел с ума, он смог добраться до Бисса, где Палпатин смог переселиться в собственного клона. Здесь, на Биссе, он оставался несколько лет, чтобы восстановить силу Империи. Оживший Палпатин собирался заменить Галактическую Империю Тёмной империей, вселенской магократией, управляемой только посредством тёмной стороны Силы без нужды в местных правительствах или технологическом превосходстве. Распад Галактической Империи (4-10 ПБЯ) После смерти Палпатина в Империи был объявлен годичный траур.X-wing: Разбойный эскадрон Власть Палпатина была настолько абсолютной, что его смерть во время Эндорской битвы привела к распаду Галактической Империи. Без единого преемника враждующие моффы и военные превратились в диктаторов и постарались отхватить свой кусок от огромного государства. Это было на руку Новой Республике, которая успешно прибрала к рукам большую часть Галактики. Реакция Палпатина на кампанию Трауна thumb|250px|left|Палпатин в теле [[Клонирование|клона с голокроном Бодо Бааса]] Пока Палпатин набирался сил в своей цитадели в Ядре, его бывшие советники в 8 ПБЯ получили сообщение из Неизвестных Регионов от последнего оставшегося в живых гранд-адмирала. Блестящий стратег расы чиссов, гранд-адмирал Траун, предлагал план по сокрушению Новой Республики. Вдохновляемые возможностью отобрать власть у повстанцев, имперцы смогли избавиться от разногласий и перейти под командование Трауна, предполагая впоследствии сделать его новым императором. Когда Палпатин узнал об этом, он был искренне ошарашен. Он любил Трауна, как вообще мог любить кого бы то ни было. Он высоко ценил гений Трауна, даже если гений работал только на своего обладателя. Нет свидетельств, что Палпатин принимал в расчет Трауна при планировании своей «жизни после смерти». Не зная о возрождении Палпатина, Траун был уверен, что официальное правительство Империи в опасности, и по обоюдной необходимости — в основном, из-за старых опасений перед внешним вторжением — предложил свою помощь. Палпатину нужно было что-то делать с Трауном, какую бы роль он ни собирался отвести ему в своей собственной кампании, операции «Призрачная длань». Если кто и знал о действиях Трауна в Неизведанных Регионах, это был император. Ему нужно было знать, чем располагает гранд-адмирал. Возможно, Палпатин ждал момента, чтобы открыться союзнику и предложить ему место в своей возрожденной Империи, как он поступил с другими, но для Трауна этот момент не наступил. Вместо этого Палпатин позволил Трауну выступить против Новой Республики и тайно вел подрывную деятельность против гранд-адмирала. Этот ужасный случай мелочности Палпатина мог стоить ему всего. Совместные удары с Бисса и Нирауана могли бы привести к быстрому и болезненному поражению Новой Республики. Восстановление Империи (10-11 ПБЯ) thumb|right|250px|Император Палпатин, корабль «Затмение» и новый [[Имперский флот]] Хитрая тактика и безупречная стратегия Трауна почти привели Осколок Империи к победе в 10 ПБЯ, и она была бы полной, если бы не предательство телохранителя-ногри Руха. Ободрённые успехами Трауна оставшиеся члены Внутреннего круга Империи организовали разрушительную атаку на галактическую столицу Корусант. Большая часть Империал-Сити превратилась в развалины, Новая Республика была вынуждена начать эвакуацию. Оказавшись на планете, имперцы снова вспомнили о старых размолвках и начали междоусобицу на руинах города. Именно в этот момент нанес удар оживший император. Используя тёмные силы, чтобы создать мощный Шторм Силы, он перенес мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера на Бисс. Здесь Палпатин предстал перед Люком и продемонстрировал мощь тёмной стороны. Встретив бессмертного врага, Люк поступил неожиданно: чтобы одолеть тёмную сторону изнутри, он пал на колени и пожелал стать новым ситом-учеником императора. Увертки Скайуокера thumb|left|180px|Император Палпатин в молодом теле клона. К несчастью для Империи, Скайуокер упрямо цеплялся за старые связи. Немедленно после назначения верховным главнокомандующим имперских сил Скайуокер получил доступ к сверхсекретным кодам, с помощью которых дистанционно управлялись мироопустошители, и передал неверный сигнал. Злоупотребление служебным положением позволило Скайуокеру, в частности, вывести из строя опустошитель «Глушитель-7», а также в различной мере помешать работе Палпатина. Предательство Скайуокера не могло долго оставаться незамеченным. С самого начала Палпатин и его наиболее доверенные офицеры предполагали такую возможность. За спиной Скайуокера они докладывали императору о своих сомнениях. Палпатин их успокоил, напомнив, что военные достижения — не единственные возможные. Палпатин незаметно парировал ходы Скайуокера, увеличивая приобретения и уменьшая потери. В конце концов, победа или поражение в одной битве или даже целой кампании имело меньшее значение, чем обретение талантливого ученика, которым обещал стать Скайуокер. Это не было в новинку: во время Войн клонов он точно также планировал целые кампании, чтобы заманить в ловушку Энакина Скайуокера. thumb|right|250px|Палпатин пытается склонить [[Лея Органа|Лею Органу на тёмную сторону]] Когда на Бисс прилетела Лея Органа, чтобы попытаться спасти Люка, она лишь сама попала в плен вместе со своим мужем, Ханом Соло. Палпатин немедленно попытался обратить её в тёмную сторону, искушая с помощью джедайского голокрона, имевшегося в его распоряжении, и подталкивая её гнев рассказами о том, что он планирует переселить свой разум в тело её ребенка, когда тот родится. Но эта попытка дала обратный эффект: Лея перевернула кровать, на которой лежала, и убежала. Вначале Палпатин был доволен, но его ликование быстро обратилось в гнев, когда он понял, что Лея прихватила с собой джедайский голокрон. Люк Скайуокер помог сестре и Хану спастись, чтобы затем восстать против Палпатина. thumb|left|180px|Палпатин снова умирает, когда вышедший из подчинения Шторм Силы уничтожает «Затмение» Оказалось, что Скайуокер слишком опутан тёмной стороной, чтобы успешно противостоять своему новому учителю, даже несмотря на то, что он смог попасть в лабораторию клонирования и уничтожить все клонирующие цилиндры Палпатина. До того, как он закончил дело, Палпатин перенес свой дух в один из последних клонов. Люк попытался смутить Палпатина, заявив, что время, проведенное им в качестве ученика лорда ситов, позволило ему узнать о слабостях Палпатина. Палпатин посмеялся над этим, схватил один из световых мечей, находившихся в лаборатории, и напал на Люка. Несмотря на выдающееся владение стилем Джем Со, Люк не смог противостоять мощной технике боя на световых мечах Палпатина. Только сестра Лея Органа смогла придать ему необходимую силу. Появившись на звёздном суперразрушителе «Затмение» над базой Пиннакл, Палпатин потребовал вернуть украденный голокрон и прислать Лею, которая была на это согласна, в обмен на заключение перемирия с Новой Республикой. Лея прибыла на «Затмение» и стала молить Люка о помощи. Скайуокер смог избавиться от покрова тёмной стороны и пойти против Палпатина. Взбешенный таким оборотом, Палпатин взмахнул синим световым мечом и нанес Люку удар. Несмотря на всю злобу Палпатина, Люк смог его одолеть после короткой, но жаркой схватки, и отсечь лорду ситов руку. Но Палпатин не был побежден. Он вызвал Шторм Силы и направил её против флота Новой Республики. Однако близнецы Люк и Лея объединились и использовали светлую сторону, чтобы временно прервать связь Палпатина с Силой, отрезав ему управление вызванным Штормом Силы. Неуправляемый шторм уничтожил «Затмение», в очередной раз убив Палпатина, а парочка покинула корабль до того, как он превратился в ничто. Так закончилась Битва при базе Пиннакл. Последний клон После Битвы при Балморре два адепта тёмной стороны: Засм Катт и Баддон Фасс — начали уничтожать тайных клонов, до которых не добрался Скайуокер. Экзекутор Седрисс убил адептов за непокорность, а последний клон Палпатина продолжил покорение галактики. Вернувшись в очередное тело, Палпатин продолжил терзать Новую Республику. Вооруженный смертельным супероружием, Галактической пушкой, и новым суперразрушителем «Затмение II», Палпатин заставил многие миры Новой Республики подчиниться имперской власти. Но несмотря на расширение империи, тело Палпатина разрушалось, он становился хилым и слабым. thumb|right|140px|Последнее тело Палпатина быстро разрушается Хуже того— император стал страдать от генетических изменений, которые внес в его клоны вероломный защитник суверенитета Империи Карнор Джакс. Палпатин пытался клонировать другие тела, но предатель смог испортить даже генетический материал основы. Находясь в быстро умирающем теле, Палпатин отправился на планету ситов Коррибан, чтобы просить совета у духов предков. Они посоветовали вселиться в тело новорожденного Леи — Энакина Соло. Палпатин направил «Затмение II» к Ондерону, куда семья Соло отправила детей. Пока Новая Республика сражалась с имперцами, отряд джедаев, возглавляемый Люком, разыскивала императора. Они не нашли его на борту корабля, поскольку Палпатин спустился на Ондерон, чтобы найти Лею. Во время битвы Лэндо Калриссиан и R2-D2 проникли на флагманский корабль. Дроид нарушил работу гиперпривода и установил координаты выхода из гиперпространства в месте нахождения Галактической пушки возле Бисса. Флагман ушел в гиперпространство несмотря на все попытки экипажа восстановить управление кораблем. Над Биссом оба супероружия столкнулись. Последний заряд Галактической пушки ушёл в сторону планеты и уничтожил тронный мир императора. Окончательная смерть Палпатина thumb|left|250px|Палпатин покидает тело последнего клона Тем временем, император обнаружил Лею и потребовал отдать ему ребенка. Она пыталась сопротивляться, но не могла противостоять Палпатину. Но прежде чем он успел осуществить свой план, появились Люк Скайуокер и два других джедая, Райф Исанна и Эмпатойайос Бранд. Палпатин убил Исанну и смертельно ранил Бранда, но был подстрелен разъярённым Ханом Соло. Последнее тело умерло, и хохочущий дух императора полетел к новорожденному Энакину Соло, но был перехвачен умирающим Брандом, который бросился ему на перерез. Рыцарь-джедай связал дух императора со своей угасающей жизненной силой, забрав его с собой, так они стали едины в Силе. Браня и проклиная семью Скайуокеров, дух императора Палпатина отправился в глубины Силы, где каждый падший джедай оставался навсегда, чтобы не возвращаться в галактику, неся разрушения и хаос. Его ждало бестелесное, безумное существование, жизнь с незаживающей раной, беспрерывный ужас. Дарт Сидиус, многими считавшийся величайшим лордом ситов, в конце концов, умер. Наследие Но даже окончательная смерть не стала концом для Палпатина. К моменту его последней смерти большая часть галактики лежала в руинах, и триллионы разумных существ были мертвы из-за его действий. Но Новый порядок выжил, и некоторые существа уже подготавливали очередное возвращение императора. Император-самозванец Второй Империи (23-24 ПБЯ) thumb|200px|Лидер Второй Империи Примерно через девятнадцать лет после Эндорской битвы и более чем через десять лет после гибели последнего клона императора Палпатина, он, по-видимому, возродился в новом теле, став главой коалиции, желавшей восстановить Империю. Великий вождь Второй Империи предположительно был воскресшим Палпатином. Изображение императора регулярно транслировалось в Теневую академию. Хотя глава академии, Бракисс, не мог представить, как император смог выжить, он знал Силу и верил, что ей подвластны многие чудеса. Великий вождь был перевезен в Теневую академию в запечатанном контейнере большого размера. Бракисс, в конце концов, установил, что великий вождь не являлся Палпатином, а галактику ввели в заблуждение четыре неизвестных имперских стража, использовавшие предметы и записи, принадлежавшие императору. Телосский голокрон Незадолго до окончательной смерти Палпатин вложил свои знания в Телосский голокрон, действуя как один из хранителей голокрона и желая передать знания следующим поколениям ситов. Он подробно рассказал о важности учеников, о своем приходе к власти, о технологии клонирования, которой он воспользовался, чтобы обмануть смерть, и о ситах в общем. Тионна Солусар не знала, как и когда Палпатин добрался до Телосского голокрона. В 40 ПБЯ голокрон оказался в руках джедаев, которые спрятали его от любопытных, способных пасть жертвой его темных знаний. Силы и способности thumb|200px|right|В ярости Сидиус имел устрашающий вид, подавляющий волю оппонента Будучи, по мнению многих, самым великим тёмным лордом в истории Ордена ситов — в некоторой степени Сидиус и сам верил в это — он был единственным за тысячу лет лордом ситов, который достиг главной, окончательной цели ситов: уничтожить Орден джедаев и подчинить всю галактику ситам. Но его самая большая сила, которая сделала его способным отомстить за орден, была умением управлять существами по всей галактике — как хорошими, так и плохими. В подтверждение этому гранд-мастер джедаев Йода однажды сказал: «Пелена тёмной стороны мир заволокла». Он совершал месть ситов не только через политические махинации и своё мастерство в Силе, но также и с помощью нескольких сильных учеников, включая Энакина Скайуокера, который из-за манипуляций Палпатина перешёл на тёмную сторону и стал сильным лордом ситов Дартом Вейдером. Сидиус обладал мощнейшим интеллектом, был искусен в понимании разума человека и был мастером в использовании Силы в предвидении будущего — таким образом он мог управлять событиями, как если бы он был гроссмейстером дежарика, передвигающим фигуры на доске. Он был широким специалистом в психологии, бюрократии и философии, и был известен тем, что любил наслаждаться способностями, которыми обладал, используя для этого простые интеллектуальные игры. Бой на световых мечах left|250px|thumb|Дарт Сидиус с одним из своих [[Световой меч|световых мечей]] Несмотря на хилый внешний вид, Дарт Сидиус был чрезвычайно талантливым бойцом, великим мастером боя на световых мечах. Благодаря своему невероятному искусству, он убил Агена Колара и Сейси Тийна всего двумя ударами, а Кита Фисто — несколькими мгновениями спустя. Позже он также боролся с Йодой и поединок окончился побегом последнего. Много лет спустя Палпатин в теле одного из своих клонов победил Люка Скайуокера в дуэли на световых мечах в лабораториях клонов на Биссе. Он был ловким и мог изменить свой стиль борьбы по собственной прихоти — и его противники становились неуверенны относительно его следующих действий. Владея любым оружием и всеми стилями, Сидиус вовлекал противников в сражение, используя лишь малую часть своих истинных способностей, и затем наносил фатальный удар, когда его противник был уверен в своём превосходстве. Сидиус утверждал, что он стал более сильным после возвращения из мёртвых. Учитывая, что он, возможно, был недалеко от становления единым с Силой, то, вероятно, он не преувеличивал. Более юные, подходящие тела клонов также могли поспособствовать его мощи. thumb|right|250px|Палпатин начинает дуэль на световых мечах с Люком Скайуокером Фактически, единственные люди, победившие сита в бое на световых мечах, были Мейс Винду на Корусанте и Люк Скайуокер на борту «Затмения»; однако мощь Скайуокера должны были увеличить его сестра и будущий племянник через Силу; и есть предположение, что Палпатин, возможно, преднамеренно проиграл в поединке с Винду. Способности в Силе thumb|left|250px|Палпатин демонстрирует свои способности к телекинезу во время дуэли с Йодой В дополнение к искусству боя на мечах, Сидиус был мастером в использовании молнии Силы и единственным известным практиком Шторма Силы. Нужно отметить что даже при том, что Сидиус утверждал, что был в состоянии создавать шторм просто усилием мысли, он расплачивался за это неспособностью полностью управлять штормом. Его навыки в телекинезе были таковы, что он был в состоянии одновременно поднять несколько сенатских платформ, включая ту, на котором находился, с невероятной ловкостью и точностью, учитывая их размер и вес. Поскольку он мог поднять себя в воздух Силой, можно предположить, что Дарт Сидиус был также мастером Полёта Силы.Star Wars: Battlefront II Люк Скайуокер также упоминал, что голос императора мог оказывать гипнотическое внушение всякий раз, когда он внешне показывал свои способности тёмной стороны Силы. Это может придать вес факту, что у него были значительные способности управления сознанием. Плюс ко всему, всякий раз, когда Дарт Вейдер находился в непосредственной близости к Сидиусу, он полностью повиновался, ни разу не оспаривая приказы учителя. Но, отдалившись от Палпатина, Вейдер вновь возвращался к своей собственной индивидуальности. Сила внушения императора была непревзойдённой. Также Сидиус мог предвидеть различные варианты будущего, что сыграло одну из главных ролей в осуществлении его грандиозного плана по свержению Республики и уничтожению джедаев. В конце концов, во все времена только три существа могли сражаться с Палпатином на равных: мастер-джедай Мейс Винду, гранд-мастеры Йода и Люк Скайуокер, если не считать древних мастеров — джедаев.. Личность и черты характера Палпатин был воплощением чистого зла.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia thumb|left|200px|Палпатин, Император Галактики Сначала он заработал репутацию доброго и кроткого человека с Набу, чрезвычайно скромной и мирной планеты. Он был плодовитым автором. И как сенатор от Набу, и как канцлер Республики он обещал принести правосудие в правительство, погрязшее в коррупции и хаосе. В роли сенатора и канцлера Галактической Республики он появлялся как скромный, не пьющий ничего крепче чая старик, почти как дедушка, в изящных одеждах. Он был известным ценителем искусств, время от времени посещал оперу и окружал себя уникальными статуями и скульптурами. Многие из них служили удобными потайными местами, в которых были спрятаны различные ситские артефакты Сидиуса и световые мечи.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Благожелательным поведением и рекламной улыбкой он покорял сердца миллиардов во время Войн клонов, устанавливая прекрасную атмосферу для принятия его новой Империи. После нападения на него Мейса Винду он создал новую персону — жалкую жертву акта насилия. После нападения он стал скрюченным под тяжестью прожитых лет старцем с бледной, иссушенной кожей, болезненными желтыми глазами. Он носил тяжелый тёмный плащ, и грузно опирался на глянцевую черную трость, тем самым создавая иллюзию слабости.Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary И навсегда этот облик остался с ним: тело было погублено тёмной стороной. Его образы вселюбящего политического деятеля и — позже — беспомощной жертвы служили только для того, чтобы работать на его истинную личность — лорда ситов. Он был хитер и обольстителен, легко подчиняя других своим нуждам для установления полной власти ситов. Самовлюбленный человек, Сидиус идентифицировал свою собственную тёмную сущность с полной мрачностью.[[Возвращение джедая (роман)|Звёздные Войны. Эпизод VI новеллизация]] Он был также садистом, получая удовольствие от страдания и смерти других. Он, как было известно, создавал формы жизни с единственной целью: в конечном счете убить их.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force thumb|right|180px|Возрождённый Палпатин Одержимый жаждой власти, он всё же честно полагал, что правление ситов будет лучшим для галактики, и со временем стал считать себя в некоторой степени спасителем. Он также рассматривал всех разумных существ, лишённых Силы как «низших», уподобляя их бесцельно барахтающимся детям, неосведомленных об их собственных недостатках и неспособных к достижению целей. Как было ясно сформулировано в «Слабости низших», Сидиус считал «мудрых и сильных» — безусловно чувствительных к Силе — ответственных за управление более низшими существами при создании процветающей цивилизации. Не видя никого более мудрого, более сильного, Палпатин считал себя единственным достойным для реализации этих идей, и таким образом пытался навсегда взять галактику под контроль.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Были и минусы: Сидиусу постоянно не везло с учениками. После столь долгих лет, готовясь к падению Энакина Скайуокера на тёмную сторону и наконец добившись этого, Сидиус был весьма огорчён тем, что его отличный ученик потерял больше половины своего потенциала из-за страшных ран, полученных на Мустафаре. Затем, несколько лет спустя, Палпатин снова лишился прекрасного ученика Галена Марека, который решил пожертвовать собой, оставив в живых Вейдера. Ещё через несколько лет Сидиус не смог склонить на тёмную сторону Люка Скайуокера, чрезвычайно одарённого Силой; сам Люк, напротив, вернул своего отца на светлую сторону Силы, победив, таким образом, Палпатина не Силой, но эмоциями и разумом. Стили обращений * Сенатор Палпатин от суверенной системы Набу. * Его превосходительство Верховный канцлер Галактической Республики Палпатин. * Его императорское величество император Галактической Империи Палпатин. * Дарт Сидиус, тёмный лорд ситов, или лорд Сидиуc (владыка Сидиус) * Милорд(Владыка) * Его высочество Романы и дети Неизвестно, вступал ли вообще Палпатин в романтические или физические отношения на протяжении всей жизни, и до какой степени. Сам сит, казалось, никогда не уделял таким делам хоть какого-нибудь внимания. Однако много существ утверждали, что, по крайней мере, вступали в физическую близость с Палпатином, включая директора имперской разведки Исанн Айсард. Айсард однажды сказала Коррану Хорну, что она любила императора, но главным образом из-за его мощи и власти.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Фактически, большинство заявляющих о близости с императором делали так из желания подняться по карьерной лестнице. Ирек Исмарен Рука императора Роганда Исмарен пыталась завладеть властью после смерти Палпатина, посадив своего отпрыска на трон. Её сын Ирек Исмарен, зачатый другой рукой императора Сарцевом Квестом, был назван плодом одного из «похождений» Палпатина — это было заговором для получения свободного трона. Затея провалилась, но вероятность того, что таких случаев было несколько, довольно высока.Дети джедаев Возможно, они были неизбежным следствием государственного устройства, основанного на династической структуре, где вершиной власти был трон, вокруг которого вращалась вся галактика. Триклопс Во времена наивысшего расцвета Нового порядка бытовало мнение, что Палпатин произвёл на свет сына, названного Триклопсом, от негуманоидной женщины с тремя глазами. На самом деле, правда о происхождении Триклопса является более замысловатой. Давно, ещё будучи канцлером на первом сроке, Палпатин уполномочил двух ученых-ши'идо: Маммона Хула и Борборигмуса Гога — предпринять эксперименты по самозарождению живых организмов, по существу продолжая исследования, начатые при Дарте Плэгасе. Помощник Палпатина, Слай Мур, предоставил Гогу и Хулу «добровольца» в качестве объекта испытаний — некую Ниоби, нежную и кроткую женщину с Бордала. Согласно слухам, их первый эксперимент обернулся ужасной катастрофой, приведя к рождению мутанта с тремя глазами. Хул и Гог обвинили Ниоби в неудаче, и доверенное лицо канцлера Сарцев Квест тайно похитил Ниоби и Триклопса. Триклопс рос, обучаясь Пророками тёмной стороны, и, в конечном счёте, стал Оком императора, дальновидным исполнителем воли Палпатина; однако Триклопс начал извергать «безумные и опасные» представления о мире и разоружении — представления, которые не могли быть допущены императором. Палпатин не мог позволить мутанту оставаться свободным, но он также не мог и убить его: подсознательные видения Триклопса о боевых машинах сильно вдохновляли изготовителей оружия. В качестве компромисса он отправил Триклопса на шахты спайса Кесселя, превратив в обыкновенного раба.The Lost City of the Jedi За кулисами * Палпатина в I, II, III, V и VI эпизодах «Звёздных войн» сыграл Иэн Макдайармид. * Для всей галактики Палпатин так и остался загадкой. Поэтому некоторые исследователи его биографии выдвигали предположение, что в действительности якобы не было никакого человека по имени Палпатин — а был просто Дарт Сидиус, чья реальная личность до становления ситом была неизвестной, и который фактически создал себе эту личность, чтобы войти в политическую сферу.Star Wars Insider 88 Исходная версия Первоначально Палпатин задумывался принципиально иным персонажем: он не должен был быть ни чувствительным к Силе, ни превосходным политическим стратегом. Вместо этого он задумывался слабовольным простаком с манией величия, которого возвысили сначала до председателя Сената, а затем до императора его министры-интриганы (вроде Таркина), которые контролировали Республику (а после — Империю) через Палпатина, номинально подчинявшегося имперской бюрократии. Хотя после Эпизода V стало ясно, что Палпатин чувствителен к Силе, до выхода трилогии-приквела не было очевидно, что он является ситом. До того некоторые источники Расширенной Вселенной полагали, что Палпатин не был ситом. Имя Согласно общему замыслу «Звёздных войн», вокруг двух персонажей: Йоды и Палпатина — должен сохраняться ореол таинственности. Личное имя Палпатина не упоминалось ни разу ни в одном фильме, поэтому фаны, чтобы называть его по имени, приписали ему имя императора из черновиков Лукаса — Коса Дашита (Cos Dashit).Страница Палпатина на Star Wars Databank, раздел Behind The Scenes Кроме того, в фальшивых интервью, якобы данных Лукасом человеку под псевдонимом SuperShadow, который широко известен тем, что «фабрикует» истории и выдает их за канон, было сказано, что имя императора — Дантиус (Dantius). Тем не менее, позже LucasFilm в выпуске #90 Star Wars Insider заявила, что SuperShadow не имеет никаких отношений с Лукасом и LucasFilm. Однако часть фанов из-за этого интервью считало, что имя Палпатина — Дантиус. С выходом романа «Дарт Плэгас» стало известно, что Палпатин отказался от имени, данного ему при рождении, став называться Палпатин. Ситское имя Палпатина, Дарт Сидиус, вероятно, ведет происхождение от слова «insidious», имеющего множество значений: хитрый, коварный, вероломный, знающий, обольстительный. Все они отлично подходят для описания тёмного владыки. Появления * The Monster * Star Wars: Darth Maul * Под покровом лжи * Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi * Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins * Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul * Jango Fett: Open Seasons * Marked * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза ** [[Призрачная угроза (роман)|Роман Призрачная угроза]] ** [[Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные Войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза]] * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * Звёздные войны: Республика ** Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare ** Star Wars Republic: Twilight ** Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing ** Star Wars Republic: Darkness ** Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия ** Звёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим ** Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty ** Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва ** Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино ** Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность ** Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows ** Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы ** Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили ** Star Wars Republic: Trackdown ** Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown ** Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties * Rogue Planet * Jedi Quest: Path to Truth * ''Jedi Quest'' comic * Сверхдальний перелёт * Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise * Jedi Quest: The False Peace * Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown * Most Precious Weapon * Джедай Шаак Ти * Звёздные Войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов ** [[Атака клонов (роман)|Роман Атака клонов]] ** [[Звёздные Войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные Войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]] * * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Odds * * * [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film]] / novel /junior novel * The Clone Wars: Prelude * The Clone Wars: Shakedown * The Clone Wars: Procedure * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom * The Clone Wars: Agenda * HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided * * The Clone Wars: Transfer * * The Cestus Deception * The Hive * The Eyes of Revolution * Герой Картао * The Capture of Imperial Hazard * Republic Commando: True Colors * Jedi: Yoda * The Package * Уязвимая точка * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Star Wars: Obsession * * * * * * * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов ** [[Месть ситхов (роман)|Роман Месть ситов]] ** [[Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов]] * The Last One Standing * Звёздные войны: Чистка * * Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны: Тёмные времена * Sithisis * Лабиринт зла * Star Wars Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5 * Evasive Action ** Evasive Action: Recruitment ** Evasive Action: End Game * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows * In His Image * Ghosts of the Sith * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning * A Two-Edged Sword * Star Wars: Droids ** * The Princess Leia Diaries * First Impressions * Хэн Соло и все ловушки рая * * The Emperor's Trophy * Хэн Соло и гамбит хаттов * Хэн Соло и мятежный рассвет * The Farlander Papers * Star Wars Missions ** Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four ** Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra ** Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin ** Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator ** Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap ** Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem ** Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return ** Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue ** Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan ** Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * Звёздные Войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда ** [[Новая надежда (роман)|Роман Новая надежда]] * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Интерлюдия на Даркнелле * Resurrection * Weapons Master * Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague * Star Wars: Rebellion (comics) ** Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy ** Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit * Extinction * Pearls in the Sand * Vader's Quest * Star Wars: Empire ** Star Wars Empire: Betrayal ** Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior ** Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice ** Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? ** Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker ** Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power ** Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home ** Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell * Shadows in the Force * River of Chaos * Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine * Звёздные Войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар ** [[Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)|Роман Империя наносит ответный удар]] * Shadows of the Empire * Rebel Bass * The Longest Fall * Firepower * Showdown * The Final Trap * Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi * Tales of the Bounty Hunters * Star Wars: Ewoks ** * Shadows of the Empire * * Звёздные Войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая ** ''Возвращение джедая'' роман * Байки из дворца Джаббы Хатта * X-wing: Rogue Leader * The Truce at Bakura * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue * Mara Jade: A Night on the Town * Shadows of the Empire: Evolution * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel * Handoff * Gathering Shadows * Kella Rand, Reporting... * Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * Fists of Ion * Tatooine Ghost * Heir to the Empire * Dark Force Rising * The Last Command * Boba Fett (comics) ** Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire ** Boba Fett ½: Salvage ** Boba Fett: Agent of Doom * Тёмная имерия * Тёмная империя II * Empire's End * Crimson Empire * Simple Tricks * В поисках Силы * The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil * Дети джедаев * Меч тьмы * Murder in Slushtime * The New Rebellion * Jade Solitaire * Specter of the Past * Star Wars: Union * Junior Jedi Knights ** Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe ** Junior Jedi Knights: Promises ** Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest ** Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress * Fool's Bargain * Путь уцелевшего * Молодые рыцари-джедаи ** Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight ** Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege * Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Тёмный прилив II: Руины * На грани победы I: Завоевание * На грани победы II: Возрождение * В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * Traitor * Путь судьбы * Force Heretic I: Remnant * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Наследие Силы * ''Millennium Falcon'' * Звёздные войны: Наследие * Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies * Star Wars Legacy: Broken * Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core }} Видеоигры * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars Galaxies * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Shadows of the Empire * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Hate Leads to Lollipops * Nameless * Force Fiction * Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks * Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * Old Wounds * A Death Star Is Born * Tag & Bink Are Dead * Prey * Trooper * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * Суд императора * Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi * The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition * Do or Do Not * The Revenge of Tag & Bink * Tall Tales * Collapsing New Empires * The Other * The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade Примечания Внешние ссылки * Палпатин на сайте holonet.ru * Палпатин на сайте swtimeline.ru * Палпатин на сайте jcouncil.net Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 82 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Набу Категория:Шпионы Категория:Лидеры Конфедерации независимых систем Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Сенаторы от Набу Категория:Императоры Категория:Лорды ситов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Ситы-алхимики Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти II Категория:Умершие на Ондероне Категория:Умершие в 11 ПБЯ Категория:Клоны людей Категория:Авторы Категория:Галактические Императоры Категория:Бюрократы Галактической Республики Категория:Сенаторы Галактической Республики Категория:Верховные Канцлеры Категория:Верховные главнокомандующие Галактической Империи Категория:Ситы-мастера Категория:Набу Категория:Знать Категория:Ситы-колдуны Категория:Палачи и допросчики